Pokemon RPG World
by Yoly
Summary: Kitsune Fyuu a newbie trainer with big dreams of being a master. She is joined by Souji a strange new trainer with weird tendencies. Will she be able to reach her dream or crash and burn in the dust.
1. Before the travel

This is a Pokemon story is based on a RPG I'm doing with a character I made up called Kitsune Fyuu

This is a Pokemon story is based on a RPG I'm doing with a character I made up called Kitsune Fyuu. The RPG in this forum called Pokemon RPG World it is very fun so try it out. Oh I would like to thank Dewdropdread! Dewdrop is helping edit this fanfic since there are lots of errors and I'm loving how it looks hope everyone else is to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any Pokemon references!

**Pokemon RPG: Prologue**

"Onee-chan! It's time for dinner!" the girl shouted, as she looked around the area. Her caramel brown eyes had scanned the area, finding no one in sight. Sighing, she shouted from the top of her lungs, "Onee-chan! We need to go home **now**!"

Playing with her chocolate-brown hair, she looked around once more, but nothing responded to her again. She concluded, "Onee-chan must have gone into the woods and got lost again…" Letting out another sigh, the girl smiled brightly to herself, "I'll just have to bring her home then!" She sprinted into the woods, still smiling.

Deep in the green woods, she wandered. Her fair skin seemed to glow in the dim moonlight. She stopped abruptly, running a hand through her dark hair, as she mutters to herself, "Great, lost again…" She collapsed under a large pine tree, exhausted. Gazing at the lovely moon, her dark ocean blue eyes gradually began to fill with tears, "I shouldn't have wandered off… Now I'll never get out of here. I'm nine and can't even find my way home from here! The worst part is my sister can do it, _blindfolded_! And she's six!"

She felt a tear slowly roll down her cheeks, which she wiped away. Sniffling a little, she put her knees close to her chest, whimpering softly.

Her eyes pricked up, as she heard the soft rustling coming from the bushes. Her eyes darted over to the green object, eyes filled with fear, with the image of a man-eating Pokémon. It got louder, as she closed her eyes, too shocked to see the image, as a small girl appeared from the leafy bush, brushing the leaves out of her hair, irritated. "Stupid leaves…" she muttered, looking up as she noticed the older girl, as she grinned, "There you are Onee-chan! I've been looking for you… Did you get lost again?"

Her cheeks went crimson, as she stutters, "Oh n-no, I was ju-just looking around a bit…"

Smiling knowingly, the girl grabbed her hand, "Well, let's go home Onee-chan." She smiled at her sister, grasping the little hand gently.

As they started to walk home the moon shone brightly, as Volbeat came out shining light as the started their mating ritual. The glows illuminated the sky, as if drawing a path for them. The younger girl's eyes brightened, "It's so pretty! Don't you think Onee-chan?"

She smiled as well, "Yep they are. I'll catch you one when I'm older." The younger girl smiled shyly and looked up at her Onee-chan, "Promise?"

She gave a peace sign grinning like an idiot, "Of course and I'll name it… Hikari just for you."

The younger giggled at this then smiles brightly and says, "Hey Kitsune-chan what do you want to be when you become a Pokémon Trainer?"

She got out of her pose and closed her eyes. She started to think then she responded, "Maybe I'll become a Pokémon coordinator."

The girl nodded her head and asked, curiously tilting her head, "And what kind of starter Pokémon are you going to get?"

She smiled brightly at the question and said, "I want to go to the Kanto region and get a Bulbasaur! Just like the Pokémon champion Red got as his starter!"

The girl giggled with eyes shining with a hint of mischief, "You love Red don't you Onee-Chan…?"

She turned a deep shade of red and shouted, "No I don't!" Looking away shyly, she said, "Anyway even if I did he would have no interest in someone like me."

The girl's eyes widened at her older sister's words and shook her head immediately, "No, I think if he met you he would like you a lot! I sure do!"

Kitsune smiled brightly and says, "Thanks Okami that means a lot to me."

_3 years later_

The silence was broken with an angry shout, "I hate you! You Pokémon thief, _how could you_?" Her eyes were filled with tears, filled with hate. She glared at the figure in front of her, as the figure cradled a young baby, a female Pichu.

"I-I didn't mean--" The figure said shakily.

"Shut up!" she shouted angrily, silencing the person. The Pichu noticed the figure shaking slightly and growled at her, its cheeks sparking. The Pokémon's reaction startled her, making her eyes widen. She teared slightly then looked at the Pichu sadly, "How could you… You knew that… The poor mother... She's heart broken now because of you!"

The figure tried to say something but grew quiet at the tears and looked away, "…I'm sorry… You're right, I am a Pokémon thief."

She turned to leave, as the figure stayed in the room, tears rolling down her cheeks as the figure whimpered slightly. The Pichu looked up at the figure, face showing concern, "Pi Pichu Pichu chu?

The figure forced a realistic smiled, revealing her to be Kitsune. Her usually bright ocean blue eyes held tears that didn't fall. Pausing, she said, "Hello Nicky. I'm Kitsune, and I just stole you from your mother."

The newly named Pichu tilted her head innocently and her eyes, oblivious to what was going on.

"_But Kitsune, you're my mother."_


	2. Meet Souji! Let travel together!

This is all from and RPG I been doing Kitsune my character while Souji is Bynd. Go to where this all came from. Yes it confusing but if you want to know why Kitsune chose to start in Kanto instead of Hoenn she wants to travel there and work her way up to Hoenn because she wants to become stronger. If something else confuses you PM me Okay. The forum this came from is called Pokémon RPG World look it up. It on fanfiction.

"Talking"

_Thought_

_**Pokémon talking**_

Travel together!

Kitsune took her first step on land and smiled, as she breathed in the clean air, "Man, after being stuck in a boat for five days you just miss the land and air." She wore blue baggy jeans, a black t-shirt with a jean jacket over it. On her head was a red and white cap and on the cap laid Nicky who been sleeping the whole time. She woke up slightly and yawned, _**"Pichaaaa…"**_

Kitsune smiled and was going to walk off when a shout was heard from the boat, "Oh Kitsune dear, do you have all you stuff?"

Kitsune rolled her eyes, but shouted back, "Yes mom!"

"Do you have the Pokedex you got from Professor Birch!?"

"Yes!"

"The Pokéballs!?"

"Yes…"

"Do you need more money!?

"Stop worrying so much! I'll be fine!"

"Okay but just make sure you check the map often, don't talk to strangers. And please wear more girlish outfits!"

Kitsune sighed and shouted back, getting slightly annoyed, "Mom, I'll be fine and no, I am not wearing a skirt, dress, or any of that. I'm supposed to be travelling not trying to look pretty. Anyway I'm going so bye!"

"Bye deary!" As soon as she was out of view Kitsune's mother gave a worried look, "Oh I hope this was the right decision…"

Her father hugs her mother from behind and says, "Don't worry so much, she'll be fine and so will Okami."

Kitsune's mom sighed and still looked off, worried, "Oh I hope you're right… Just hope she doesn't get lost..." Her father chuckles and says, "Don't worry, even if she does someone seems to always come and help her out."

_With Kitsune_

Kitsune was now traversing from Pallet to Viridian on her Pokémon journey, ready for anything.

"Okay so where are we…" Kitsune said as she walked the plains, "I was just in Pallet Town but where's the path to Viridian City?" Except for getting completely lost. Kitsune went into her book bag looking for her map that she had bought, only to realize it wasn't there, "Where is it?!"

The rolled up map fell right out of the book bag and started rolling downhill. Kitsune just noticed it rolling and shouted, "Hey, wait!" Nicky held on tightly as Kitsune ran after the rolling map.

Kitsune chased after the map, running as fast as she could when a Pidgy swooped down and snatched the map suddenly. Her eyes widened, as she looked towards the Pidgy, "Oh no! Give that back!"

The Pidgy turned and playfully stuck it tongue out at her. It then flew off with the map grasped tightly with its claws. Kitsune groaned, as she looked around. Noticing a good sized rock, she picked it up and threw it as hard as she could at the Pidgy.

Somehow it had hit the Pidgy square in the head making it drop the map. Just as Kitsune was going to grab it, the Pidgy started using a gust attack sending her back. It laughed and grabbed the map again, _**"You can't get it!"**_

Kitsune recovered from the attack, though still slightly shaky, "Ouch..." Nicky groaned, unable to tolerate the annoying Pidgy and used Thundershock on it, _**"Take this!"**_ The Pidgy was hit with the attack squawking in pain. It turned and flew away with the map still in claws.

Kitsune shouted loudly taking out a Pokéball, "You're not going anywhere! Pokéball!" Throwing the empty pokeball at the Pidgy, the bird dropped the map, getting sucked into the red and white capsule.

Kitsune ran over to the map and grabbed it sighing, "Oh thank lord!" She looked over at the Pokéball, as she saw it shaking. It stopped finally, and made a noise signalling the capture.

Her eyes sparkled as she picked up the newly caught Pidgy's Pokéball, "I caught a Pidgy on my first try, how lucky!"

Nicky ignored Kitsune trying to go back to sleep. Kitsune looks at the Pidgy's Pokéball and said to it smiling, "I'll name you Sora. It means sky. Cute, huh?"

She opens the map trying to find the next town. In the map was the Johto region, Hoenn region and Sinnoh region. Glaring at the map with disbelief, she shouted, "You have all these regions but you don't have Kanto. You stupid useless piece of paper!"

Nicky was woken up by Kitsune's screaming. She looked down from the hat, glancing at the map. Sighing, the Pichu clung onto the hat and fell asleep again, not at all worried about the prospect of being lost.

She looked around and gave up. Sitting under a tree, she began to tear slightly, "Man, I can't believe I got lost as soon as I got here..."

Kitsune looked around her surroundings again, as she noticed a Pokémon Center at the corner of her eye, "Wow… How did I not notice it before?"

She peeked into the Pokémon Center and thought, "_Wow this looks nice maybe someone here ca-"_

Her thought were interrupted by someone calling out to her saying, "Hello princess!" Kitsune jumped up, surprised, while Nicky shifted in her sleep to keep herself from falling.

She turned to see a boy with dirty blond hair and sparkling violet eyes. Wearing a tan t-shirt, dark brown beaded necklace and dark brown pants and something about him screamed "I'm from a really rich family".

Kitsune looked around, seeing if he was talking to someone else, "_He can't be talking to me can he?"_

Kitsune pointed to herself as if saying, 'Are you talking to me?'

The Pichu looked up at the boy, curious, before she went to sleep… again. Kitsune blushed slightly but hid it, "_Who the heck is this guy?"_

The boy walked up to her happily, "Of course!" He then smiled cheerfully and says, "Oh, yes let me introduce myself! I am Souji Takami."

Kitsune smiled kindly in return, "Hello, my name's Kitsune Fyuu." The Pichu snored slightly causing Kitsune to look up at it. She took the sleeping Pichu into her hands and said, "And this lazy bum is Nicky. Nice to meet you, Souji."

"Honor to meet you, dear lady!" The boy said, now known as Souji, smiling widely. "And Nicky!" He added, looking at the sleeping Mouse Pokémon. "I'm sure you're here to visit the Pokémon Center? Well then, after you!" Souji said, as he gestured towards the building.

Kitsune giggled at this thinking, "_He's very nice. Though a little overly gentlemen-like…" _She beamed and said, "Well, aren't you a gentlemen." She put Nicky back on the hat, who instinctively clung onto the hat in her sleep, as she walks in. Kitsune looked at Souji and asked curiously, "So… are you a Pokémon trainer?"

Souji's violet eyes seem to sparkle when Kitsune said that and replied, "I'm so glad you noticed! I just became a Pokémon trainer!"

Kitsune's eyes shone with interest, "Really? What kind of Pokémon do you have?"

Souji smiled very widely, and then pulled out a Pokéball. "This is Haru!" The Pokéball let out a small female Charmander. "Isn't she so cute?" Souji picked up the tiny lizard Pokémon and gave her a hug... and was hit with a Scratch attack.

This caused poor Souji to look almost pathetically depressed, "Haru's so mean!"

_**"I'm not mean, you're just annoying."**_ Haru said bluntly, not that Souji understood. Kitsune had a sweat drop and thought, _"Whoa I wasn't expecting that…"_

Kitsune smiled at Haru and said to Souji, "She's very spunky, yeah?" She looked at Haru, "It's nice to meet you Haru. I'm Kitsune and the sleepy head on my hat is Nicky." Nicky groaned and woke up. She looked at Haru and waved tiredly.

"_**Hello nice to meet you!" **_Haru waved happily, and that popped Souji out of his woes. "So cute!" And once again his hugging attempt was cut short by a Scratch attack.

Kitsune sweat dropped and thought, "_Didn't he learn from the first time?"_

"_**This is turning into something like training...**_" Haru said and sighed at this. Souji rubbed at the scratch marks on his cheeks, depressed again.

Kitsune and Nicky both held back a laugh at the comedic scene. Kitsune looked at Souji and said as she giggled lightly, "I guess she doesn't like being hugged."

Then she realized something. "_Maybe he can help me on my journey…"_

Kitsune smiled and said "Hey..!" She smiled at Souji, "Do you want to travel with me? It would be more fun to travel with someone than by myself. I'm a new trainer too."

Souji smiled and did a dramatic bow, "Of course my fair lady! I would gladly accompany you!"

Haru shook her head at this, _**"What a troublesome guy." **_Kitsune giggled slightly, "You're funny you know that? We will definitely get along great."

Kitsune remembered her map crisis and asked, "Do you have a map?"

"Why yes my lady!" Souji pulled out a map of the Kanto region. "Why? Were you lost? Oh, how horrible! I hate getting lost!"

Kitsune scratched her head in embarrassment, "Yeah… I have a terrible sense of direction." Nicky nodded her head in agreement.

Souji gave another cheerful smile, "Have no fear! I've been around this area before. The place where they hold the Pokémon League is over that way, and back there is the town Pallet, and over there-" Souji took in a breath and pointed to a deep green forest, "Is Viridian Forest which leads to Pewter City!"

Souji grinned widely, "I know I could find a lot of Pokémon in that forest! How very exciting, wouldn't you say?"

Kitsune's eyes shone at the idea of catching many Pokémon, "Very exciting. Alright then, let's go now!"

She grabbed Souji by the wrist, as she began running to Viridian Forest, almost dragging him. Smiling with glee, she wondered what she would encounter in the strange forest…

End for this chapter. Next stop, Viridian Forest! It's longer.


	3. Side story 1: A save, and a deal

I got this idea while I was at school so it was a little rush. But I fixed up more and added a little more so it should be good now.

------------------------------------

A girl wandered in a deep lush forest the trees shined from the sun light and Pokemon's played. Her ocean blue eyes scanned the area curiously walking slowly, "Wow it so pretty today..." She then sighed and says, "And I'm so lost..."

As she looked around again then suddenly she heard a twig snap from behind she turned fast seeing a little Bulbasaur in the bush behind her. It had a rare blue rose behind it left ear which complemented her eyes. The Bulbasaur eyes widen when it was spotted by the girl and sped off quickly.

The girl smiles brightly at the cute Bulbasaur and runs after it, "Wait I won't hurt you!"

She ran after it thinking her heart pounding with anticipation. Then suddenly the Bulbasaur did a sharp turn from a bush not giving the girl time to stop.

She skid trying to turn but crashes through the bushes and unluckily for her the bush was on a cliff so when she busted through she started falling.

"Whaa!" she screamed as she fell then a branch caught the back of her shirt most likely saving her, for a while anyway. The girl whimpered scared as she looked down at the 100 ft drop she froze up in fright, "Oh no... Help!" she cried.

She kept crying out for help suddenly the branch creaked catching her attention. The girl turned her head fast and saw the branch starting to break under her weight she shuts her eyes fearing the worst. Suddenly the Branch finally snapped causing her to fall. "Ahhh!" She cried out.

Suddenly a voice was heard from the cliff, "Vine whip now!"

Suddenly Dark Green vines from above darted toward the girl grabbing her carefully. The girl whimpered slightly scared and looks up to see who had saved her from the dreadful drop. She saw a young teenage boy with back hair and reddish-brown eyes standing on the ledge and by his side was a large Venusaur who's vine whip had grabbed the girl tiny body.

The Venusaur gently sets her on the ground and the teen returned the Venusaur back to it pokeball, "Thanks Saur." He said to the Pokeball. Then teen turns to the girl girl and looks at her concern, "Hey you Okay?"

The girl nodded shyly and blushing a beet red. The Teen laughed slightly at this and pets her head, "That would have been a nasty fall there." He examines her slightly and smiles, "You know your quite cute."

The girl blushes an even deeper red causing the Teen to laugh again he then says, "Yep cute."

Suddenly the Bulbasaur with the Rose behind it ear jumps out from the bushes and tackles the girl affectionately. The girl was startled and yelp slightly but when she saw it was the Bulbasaur from before she just smiles and hug it thou slightly confused why it was suddenly so affectionately when it was running away from her.

The teen tilts his head curiously and leans slightly looking down on her, "Is that your Bulbasaur?" He pets the pokemon headly softly looking at the girl for a response.

The girl shook her head, "No, I just found her around here. Anyway I'm not old enough to have a Pokemon yet..." She looked down at the Bulbasaur as she said this getting into deep thought.

The teen laughs slightly at this and says, "I see. Well then do you want to have it as your Pokemon?"

The girl nodded quickly and gave a serious look, "Of course but I don't think I'm ready for a Pokemon like this I need to be stronger!"

The teen started thinking for a sec then grins, "Alright then how about this. Let make a deal. To prove your worth."

The girl raised an eyebrow at this, "A deal?" She tilted her head confused.

The teen nods and raises a finger, "Yep a deal. I'll take this Pokemon to a gym Leader, Erika, she a grass trainer and lives in the Kanto region. To get it you must earn four badges if you do that then you'll receive this Pokemon from her. That'll prove you are ready. Is it a Deal?" He extend his hand out for her waiting for her to take his hand.

The girl thought for a sec then smiles taking his hand, "OK Deal! By the way my name Kitsune what your's?"

The teen smiles and picks up the tiny Bulbasaur and starts to walk off, "Oh by the way the name's Red. See ya!" Then he was gone. Kitsune eye's were as widen in shock with her mouth gapping then shouts, "That was Red!!!???"

She stared after where he had disappeared in shock then she fainted from the shock.

**Four hours later**

Her sister Okami had found her and dragging her home. Kitsune came too to see Okami dragging her but left the dragging unnoticed, "You won't believe this I saw Red!!!"

Okami lets go of Kitsune when she saw her wake up but pouts when she hears this, "Nee-Chan you know you not suppose to lie."

Kitsune started waving her arms, "I'm not lying it true!!" Okami sighs, "Don't lie Onee-Chan."

Kitsune shout, "But I'm not lying! I really did see him and I made a deal with him. He said when I get my forth badge from the gym Leader in Kanto and. and..."

Okami stares then shakes her head cutting Kitsune Off, "I'm telling Mom you been lying."

She walk off with Kitsune shouting after her shout, "But I'm not lying!!!"

-----------------------------

Cute huh. I think so Lol looks like Kitsune gonna be in trouble with her parent. Her own sister doesn't believe her. Oh well at least she knows it true. [A pause Or does she[Cue thunder and lighting


	4. Welcome to Virdian Forest! part 1

Welcome to Viridian Forest: Home of the angry Beedrills, Spearow, and Fearows!

I said it once and I'll say it again I own nothing. Just the character Kitsune Souji belongs to Bynd this story came from this RPG forum it's called Pokémon RPG World.

"Talking"

_Thought_

_**Pokémon talking**_

When the Pokémon talk, the trainers don't understand them, this is just for the readers to understand. Kitsune doesn't understand Pokémon, so don't get the wrong idea, she only makes close guesses.

As soon as they enter the forest Kitsune was in awe of the surroundings, "_It's so beautiful…"_

Souji however didn't think the same as Kitsune he kept looking around as if a ghost would come out and attack him. Suddenly a wild Caterpie crawled on a branch over him and started going down using a String Shot.

Souji didn't notice until the Caterpie landed on him accidentally, scaring him out of his wits, "AHHH!" He was about to run until he saw the Caterpie jump off him revealing it to be a Pokémon.

Kitsune smiled when she saw the Caterpie, "_This should be easy to catch but I have to be careful not to make it faint or I can't catch it. Nicky's not going to be any help so I'll use my new Pokémon."_

She threw a Pokéball and out comes the Pidgy, "Sora just Gust, just try not to make it faint!"

Sora nodded, as the Pidgy hit the Caterpie with a small tornado, almost making it faint. Kitsune threw an empty Pokéball at the Caterpie. She waited, hoping that was enough. True enough, the capsule barely rocked before it stopped. Caterpie was caught!

"Wow! That's amazing!" Souji exclaimed.

Kitsune smiled at the Pokéball, picked it up and stowed it away, startled when Souji had suddenly shouted excitedly, "I must now catch another Pokémon too!"

Souji looked around and saw a Pikachu in a tree eating berries. "Excellent, okay now I need Haru to-" Souji looked back up in the tree to see that the Pikachu got away. This depressed Souji some more as he sat down and pouted, "I'm really not too good at this trainer thing."

_**"No, you're not."**_ Haru says as she patted Souji on the back while she said so. Of course, Souji hadn't a clue what the Charmander had told him, but was cheered up anyway, "You're right! I shouldn't give up!" He stood tall and pointed deeper into the forest, "Let's go find more Pokémon!"

Kitsune sweat dropped, "_I don't think she was trying to cheer him up… Well he needs encouragement since he's so sensitive."_

She gave a sweet smile and said, "You'll catch a Pokémon! Just keep at it."

Nicky woke up and sniffed the air. She jumped off Kitsune's hat and ran off. She turned, "Huh? Nicky! Where are you going!?"

Nicky ran up the tree disappearing among the branches, "Nicky get down from there! Man, what is _wrong_ with you…" Looking up, she saw the Pichu eating berries off the tree. She sighed, "Nicky… _She's such a glutton…_"

Haru glanced at Nicky's spot, and noticed the Pikachu had returned, and was now eating happily with the Pichu…

"**Hey…" **she called, prodding her trainer's leg.

Before the blond noticed the Pikachu, the mouse had already noticed the lizard, as he shouted, **"CUUUTTTEEE!"** in Pokémon language. Jumping out of the tree, the Pikachu began to hug Haru. **"Great… another hugger. GET OFF!" **the Charmander hissed, before she snapped, using a high powered Ember, her first one.

Kitsune raised an eyebrow at the Pikachu, "_He reminds me of Souji when he tries to hug Haru even though she doesn't want to be."_

Souji looked at the fallen and singed Pikachu and then hugged Haru as well, saying, "Awww, did that mean Pikachu hurt you Haru? What an amazing-" And once again Souji was scratched in the face.

"Pokéball!" Souji threw a Pokéball and it took in the Pikachu. After a good minute the Pokéball stopped shaking and Pikachu was caught. "Yes! Alright!" Souji began to jump around. "I have another Pokémon! I'm going to name you Tamaki!"

Haru sighed and shook her head, "_**Next Gym is a rock type. That Pikachu's not going to be any help."**_

Kitsune sighs, "_T__he Pokémon cute but he does know the next gym is a Rock type gym right? Well just give more encouragement."_

Kitsune clapped her hands together and smiled, "Good job Souji! You caught a Pikachu! Tamaki is a cute name."

She looks back at Nicky to see her still eating and sighed, "Nicky that enough throw some berries down for the road!"

Nicky started picking lots of berries. Kitsune saw and opened her backpack. Nicky threw the berries and Kitsune caught them skillfully as the berries went into her bag. She zipped up her bug and smiled, "Alright Nicky comes down here!"

Nicky jumped off the tree and landed on Kitsune's hat and fell asleep. Kitsune giggled at the sleeping Pokémon, "Already you lazy bum."

Kitsune thought with a smile, "S_he may be a lazy bum but I love her."_

Kitsune looked at Souji, "Let's go deeper into the forest. We might find better Pokémon."

Souji seemed more then happy to comply, "Sure lets go!" They both walked deeper into the maze-like wood saying on the path.

As they walked through Kitsune had noticed tons of Bug Pokémon, _"Hmm I might as well catch a Weedle while I'm here it will come in handy later on."_

Then she noticed a Weedle taking a nap and a Metapod neck to it being motionless. "_Just what I wanted I don't need the Metapod since I already caught a Caterpie but the Weedle I'll get," _she thought to herself, nodding her head a little. Kitsune tilted the head and examined the Weedle, ignoring the Metapod. She smiled, taking out Sora, who cooed happily.

Kitsune smirked slightly thinking, _"This is going to be easy_."

She then shouted, "Sora, Gust!" The Pidgy used Gust sending the Weedle back. Kitsune threw an empty Pokéball at the Weedle and waited._ It should be enough for this bugger._

The Pokéball wriggled but within a few seconds stopped. The Weedle was caught just like that.

Souji looked at the Metapod and decided to train his new Pikachu. "Tamaki! Use Thundershock!"

But as soon as Tamaki got out of his Pokéball, he had latched himself onto Haru, who hadn't gone into her ball yet, shouting, _**"CUUUTTTEEE!"**_

Souji agreed as well, "I know! So cute!" Souji hugged Haru as well.

Kitsune had a sweat drop and anime vein even though Souji and the others didn't notice._ "Is he really a trainer? Seems like he rather look at cute Pokémon then train them, like a very bad coordinator."_

Kitsune shrugged her anger off and just continued to watch. Haru used a double dose of Scratch and Tamaki remembered why he was called out. He used Thundershock on the Metapod, who in turn used Harden.

Souji looked at the Pokémon that seemingly did nothing. "Um...Thundershock again!"

This time the shock caused the Metapod to faint and Tamaki boasted proudly in front of Haru, who just sighed.

Souji was excited as well, so he didn't notice a rustling in the trees. A wild Mankey was climbing around the branches of a nearby tree minding it own business just playing around.

Nicky had been sleeping peacefully until they started shouting about how cute Haru was. Nicky glared at both Tamaki and Souji, _**"You guys are so loud!"**_

Nicky looked ready to shock them but decided to take her frustration out on the nearby Mankey with a weak Thundershock. Kitsune was examining the Mankey and was going to use Sora to try and catch it, but Nicky had already hit the Mankey before she could touch Sora's Pokéball.

Mankey got an anime vein and turns to the group it giving an evil glare. Kitsune turned to Nicky confused, "Um… Nicky, if you wanted to battle you could have told me."

Nicky eyes widened at the charging Mankey and ran over to Tamaki, using him as a shield to protect herself from the angry Mankey. Kitsune looked at Nicky, confused, then back at the Mankey, who hit Tamaki on the side, causing the poor Pikachu to be in pain, before using Scratch attack on Nicky.

Kitsune now understood Nicky didn't want to fight so she released Sora and shouted, "Protect Nicky and use Gust continuously!" Sora used Gust on the Mankey keeping it at bay. Kitsune ran over to Nicky and picked her up healing her with a potion.

Sora was doing massive Gust attacks but the Mankey held firm, "Keep pushing!" Sora flapped his wings harder making the Mankey fly back into the trees, hit the tree, and faint.

Tamaki sat up, dizzy from the surprise attack and Souji returned him to his Pokéball.

"Are you alright little Nicky?" Souji ran over, looking worried about the Tiny Mouse Pokémon.

"Oh no, she's not going to die is she?!" Souji said, his mind running away with him, "We must get to the city of Pewter quickly!"

Kitsune sweat dropped at this thinking, _"Man he's going to give himself a heart attack."_

"_**What an idiot..**_." Haru says as she shook her head.

Kitsune held Nicky gently in her arms petting her softly. She was shaking badly but had started to calm down as she was cradled in the one she thought was her mom arm.

Kitsune smiled then looked at Souji and says, "She'll be fine she wasn't hurt that much. Just give her a potion and she's all better."

Nicky smiled cutely and goes on Kitsune head clinging onto her hat, "See Nicky's a big girl."

Souji seemed very relieved that Nicky was going to be alright even though there was nothing to worry about, "That's… that's good! Bravo Nicky! Bravo!" Souji cheered happily, while Haru just sighed.

"Well then let us continue our journey!" Souji pointed in the wrong direction and Haru had to turn him around. The blonde blushed but shook it off quickly. "Right… This way!"

Kitsune had a sweat drop but smiled,_ "Well I guess he funny maybe it won't be so bad."_

Kitsune giggled and Nicky did too, "We should train our Pokémon before we go to Pewter City. This place is a great training ground."

Nicky agreed though didn't look very happy about it. "_Probably just wants to sleep got to love the lazy bum," _she thought, holding back a smile.

"How right you are!" Souji said not losing any momentum. "We should definitely train!"

Souji looked around and spotted a Kakuna. "I know! Haru, use Ember!"

_**"Okay!"**_ Haru blasted the bug with pellets of fire, and it fainted instantly.

Souji turned to Kitsune. "You should train those Bug Pokémon of yours! I heard they evolve very quickly!"

Kitsune mentally rolled her eyes, "_I know that that why I caught them. Well he is just trying to be helpful so I should loosen up."_

"Okay I will. Come on out!" Kitsune throws the two Pokéballs into the air and out came the two Pokémon.

Kitsune smiled at then points to Caterpie, "I'll name you Freeya," She points to Weedle, "and I'll name you Kaku."

Both of them smiled and crawled up on Kitsune causing her to giggle as they crawled. _"They're so cute!"_

Kitsune looked around for a Pokémon that would be easy for Freeya and Kaku to fight. _"Now where are the easy to beat Pokémon…"_

As Kitsune looked around she saw tons of Metapod, Kakuna, and some Seedot sleeping on the branches.

Kitsune suddenly realized something. _"If there are Kakuna here does that mean there are…"_

Kitsune looks at Souji and asked, "Hey Souji, if there Kakuna here does that mean there are Beedrill here also?"

As if to answer her question sounds of angry humming was heard coming in their direction._ "Me and my big mouth…"_

This is all for now the next half will come a little later. Hope you like it to under stand more go to this forum. Remember the Trainers don't understand Pokémon they can only make guess.


	5. Welcome to Virdian Forest! part 2

This is the most I have written so far so I hope it OK. This was all inspired and made from a forum call Pokémon RPG World. The only character I own is Kitsune Fyuu and her Pokémon. Souji Tamaki and his Pokémon are Bynd who is also the one who made the forum. And Lyle belongs to SupremeGreenDragon. Hope you enjoy. Remember Pokémon Trainers don't understand Pokémon they guess and Kitsune a good guesser.

Also I don't own the Pokémon series franchise or anything like that just this story and my character.

"talking"

_Kitsune thoughts_

_**Pokémon talking**_

Last time, Kitsune and Souji entered the Viridian Forest. Kitsune caught a Caterpie and a Weedle who she named Freeya and Kaku respectively. Souji had caught a Pikachu, who he had named Tamaki. She is getting used to Souji, and loosening up at the same time.

Welcome to Viridian Forest: Home of the angry Beedrill, Spearow, and Fearows!

Part 2

Kitsune stared as the swarm of Beedrill started charging towards them. Souji saw them as well and looked terrified. He began to back up a bit along with Kitsune. One Beedrill suddenly attacked but just before Souji was hit with one of its sharp pins, Haru used Ember on it. Of course that only made it angrier, so Haru's great advice was, _**"RUN!"**_

Kitsune understood what she said from her expression but didn't act on it until Souji shouted, "I think we need to go now!"

As they were running they saw a boy with green eyes, and short, spiky blue hair, he wore a plain white t-shirt under a green vest, fitting clean jeans and white tennis shoes. He was just standing there. Kitsune then thought, _"He'd better start running now!"_

He looked at the duo, confused, as they started to run toward but when he saw the swarm of Beedrill behind them he had a look of fear and started running also, "What's going on here?!" he asked them.

Kitsune just continued running not saying anything, _"This is so not the time to chat!"_

"I think...we...made the...Beedrill...mad." Souji managed to say while running.

Kitsune glared slightly at Souji, feeling a little insulted though it wasn't obvious, "_I didn't do anything! You're the one who made Haru attack the Kakuna and attracted the Beedrill to us!"_

Then Souji took out a Pokéball and release Tamaki so that the Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder. "Tamaki use Thundershock!" Tamaki blasted one Beedrill with the electric attack, but it wasn't powerful enough to zap them all. But it more then enough to make the colony angrier that a comrade had fallen. They hummed louder than before.

"Uh, I think we're in trouble." Souji said nervously while still running. Kitsune rolled her eyes, _"Obviously."_

The boy threw a Pokéball and out came the Rodent Pokémon Rattata. He then shouts, "Rattata! Quick Attack!"

The instant the Rattata got out of its Pokéball, it charged straight at one of the Beedrill. The collision made the Beedrill fall onto the ground, but it quickly recovered, planning to attack the Rattata with its hind stinger.

The boy reacted fast and said, "Watch out for its Poison Sting!"

Rattata dodged to the left just in the nick of time and tackled the Beedrill. The Bug Pokémon was knocked off on its feet once more, but once again recovered. The Beedrill was turning red with rage. One charged at the boy, "Uh oh!" He had barely dodged the attack.

Kitsune growled to herself, _"Great their even more angry than before! They're both so reckless… Don't they think?!"_

She returned Freeya and Kaku back into their Pokéballs to keep them safe, "We have to get away fast."

Kitsune saw more Beedrill coming, "I guess this will counts as training. Go Sora!" Kitsune throw Sora Pokéball in the air releasing the bird Pokémon.

"Sora, Gust attack!" Sora flapped his wing rapidly, sending some Beedrill back but they came back angrier then ever. Nicky was having a heart attack she moved to Kitsune shoulder for more protection, "We need to get rid of them somehow!"

Kitsune then got an idea. _"If they can't see us we might be able to get away."_

A Beedrill started using Poison Sting on Sora who barely dodged it. Kitsune got an idea, "Sora use Sand Attack then Gust attack together!"

Sora looked confused for a second but does so. The sand got absorbed into the tornado making it a sand tornado. The attack hit very few but the sand were spread far among them getting into their eyes, blinding them for a brief moment, "That should occupy them for a bit..."

Sora landed on Kitsune's other shoulder, smiling happily. Although Nicky just clung on tighter, jealous of the Pidgy. Kitsune nodded to Sora showing how grateful she was not noticing Nicky getting green with envy. She then thought, _"Now we better get going…"_

The boy looked at her in amazement, "Wow that was amazing!" The Rattata agreed happily, _**That's so cool!"**_

Kitsune mind went blank when she heard the boys compliment and started blushing a beet red, "R-really? Thanks."

Then she remembered the Beedrill and turned serious, "But this is no time to chat we better get some where safer. Before they get the sand out of there eyes."

Kitsune grabbed Souji's hand and started running, almost dragging him. The boy nodded and grabbed his Rattata's Pokéball, "Right, Rattata return!" he said recalling it. "At least it will be safe from them."

Lyle ran also, "We gotta find a place where the Beedrill can't get to us."

Kitsune sighed frustrated, _"I been thinking that but where!?"_

Kitsune nodded and took out Sora's Pokéball, "Sora return!" She said as she returned the Pidgy into the Pokéball.

Kitsune saw some of the Beedrill recovering from the sand. She started running faster dragging Souji more, "No time to dilly dally."

The boy noticed something and shouted, "Over there!" he pointed to a small cabin that seemed to be used specifically for travelers to rest at.

Kitsune was shocked at how lucky they were, "That's convenient. Let's go!" They ran towards it. Kitsune and Souji got it first while the boy was last.

Once they were all inside, Lyle found a chair and used it to block the door. He grins at his accomplishment, "Hah! Let's see them get through that!"

Kitsune looked at the door worried and thought, _"I don't think that will help much."_

Suddenly, a big noise was heard. Lyle looked back at the door and saw that the noise was a Beedrill, using on of its massive stingers to make a hole in the cabin. The other Beedrill were soon joining in, making the hole bigger and bigger.

"Oh no!" The boy exclaimed as the Beedrill stabbed into it furiously.

Kitsune groaned, "All this just because of a Kakuna? Hmm…" Then an idea formed in her head again, _"Wait a second Kaku's a Weedle maybe he from their colony. That means he should be able to calm them down!"_

She grabbed Kaku's Pokéball and releases the tiny Weedle, "Kaku we need your help can you calm your colony down and tell them we mean no harm?"

Kaku smiled happily and seemed to do a salute as it went and made a tiny hole of it own and used it to go outside. Kitsune thought nervously,_ "Please work!"_

The Beedrill pulled their stingers out and seemed to be talking to Kaku. Souji looked out the window to see that Kaku was starting to calm the Beedrill down. "That was amazing Kitsune! What a brilliant strategy!"

Kitsune blushed slightly and scratched the back of her head. Nicky looked at Kitsune, confused. Kitsune then said, "Well since Kaku is from here and he's a Weedle he had to be from their colony."

Kaku smiled as the Beedrill left, no longer angry and out to attack them. Kaku came back. Smiling, it crawled over to Kitsune and goes up onto her shoulder. Kitsune smiled and said, "Good job, Kaku."

Souji exits the cabin and looks around the area that the cabin was in but all he saw was trees, trees and… more trees. He then asks, "So does anyone know where we are now?"

Kitsune face paled as soon as Souji muttered those words. Her mind started racing, _"Oh god we're lost! We can't be lost we just can't!"_

Nicky just shrugged now that everything had calmed down. She decided to go back to sleep, not caring whether they had won or lost. Souji took out his map and looked over it, "Guess we got off course while we we're running for our lives."

This discouraged Kitsune greatly she even had slight tears, "What! Oh no…"

Then suddenly Kaku started waving his little arms around smiling like he knew something. But Kitsune didn't notice.

Souji however did he look at the tiny bug Pokémon, "Hey maybe Kaku knows?" Then Souji seemed to realize something, "Actually come to think of it... Tamaki should know too!"

Souji looked down at his little yellow mouse Pokémon who seemed to be just about to burst with pride at knowing something. Nicky stared at Tamaki and rolled her eyes. She went to take a snooze on Kitsune's head just like always.

Kaku smiles happily and crawls off of Kitsune shoulder. Going pass Tamaki and out the door, "Um Kaku do you know where you're going?"

Kaku nodded and seemed to be ready to go. "Well, let's follow our Pokémon; I'm sure they'll find the way!" Souji said confidently, as Tamaki proudly leads the way along with Kaku.

Kitsune smiles brimming with joy and follows close behind Kaku and Tamaki, _So that means we aren't lost! Yea!_

Souji was followed his Pokémon and Kaku happily when he heard a large and terrifying squawk. "What was-?"

But before the sentence was out a swarm of Spearow started to attack Kaku and Tamaki! A few even flew around Nicky and Haru, but not many because they where on their trainers shoulders.

"Another attack?!" Souji said running to scoop up Tamaki, "I don't think I like this forest!"

Kaku was running everywhere trying to avoid the Spearow. Kitsune ran over to it and picked up the Weedle. Nicky growled and used Thundershock on some of the Spearow but more seemed to come.

"Great, that's just what we needed!" Kitsune shouted sarcastically in frustration. Kaku curled up against Kitsune.

Souji then shouts, "Haru, Ember!" Since Haru was never returned to her Pokéball, she was able to attack immediately.

"Char!" The Ember took down some of the Spearow and made the others retreat. But it was short lived unfortunately because a large angry Fearow replaced them.

"Now what?" Souji said holding his two Pokémon close and staring at the scary bird Pokémon.

Kitsune stared at the Fearow and came to a conclusion, "We can't beat it we're going to have to run!" She held both Nicky and Kaku in her arms protectively.

Souji nodded his head, "Alright let's go!"

They ran as far as they could until they could see Pewter City just a little over the horizon.

"We're almost the-!" The joyful sentence was cut off as Souji fell flat on his face Haru and Tamaki rolling out of his arms.

Kitsune stopped and looked back with a look of fear, "Souji, Haru, Tamaki!" Nicky and Kaku jumped out of Kitsune's arms and ran over to their fallen friends. Kitsune ran back too, grabbing Souji by the shirt trying to help him up, fast.

The Fearow cried out and started speeding toward them. Souji got up just enough to shout a command, "Tamaki, use Thundershock!" He yelled and the yellow mouse zapped the Fearow with all its might but the Fearow was much stronger then it appeared. Though it did take damage.

Haru ran ahead to protect Tamaki and got a hard Fury Attack in return. The boy decided to help out and threw his Rattata Pokéball, "Hyper fang Rattata!" once the Pokémon was released it gnawed on Fearow's leg.

Kitsune growled. Freeya somehow got out of her Pokéball. Kitsune looked at Freeya and noticed Kaku next to her.

Kitsune suddenly knew what they were getting at and shouts, "It too dangerous!" they looked back and smiled they turn to the Fearow ready to battle. Freeya used String Shot and Kaku used poison string.

Kitsune noticed that they wanted to protect them to help them as best they can. Kitsune smiled then grinned, "Alright then we'll perform a miracle! Freeya keep using String Shot until it's covered and Kaku maximize that Poison Sting!"

The Fearow glared and broke the first String Shot. Freeya continued to use String Shot, finally getting the Fearow tied up. Kitsune shouts, "Kaku, Freeya keep a distance from that Fearow!"

They crawled into the tree hiding in the branches. The Fearow glared menacingly and tried to use Fury attack though it didn't get far with it all tied up. Kaku Poison Sting had poisoned the Fearow, weakening it.

The boy noticed that his Rattata was still biting down on the Fearows leg. He shouts, "Rattata! Join Kaku and Freeya in hiding!"

Rattata jumped off the raging Fearow and landed safely in the branches where the other Pokémon were.

Fearow was weakening even further due to poison. Kitsune smiled as the Fearow weakened, "We might actually win this. Freeya hang that Fearow to the Tree!"

Freeya took her string shoot and puts it on a high branch, "Kaku help her out with your own String Shot!" Kaku used it own String Shot.

"Freeya Tackle, Kaku Poison Sting!" They did so, hitting the Fearow hard like it was a piñata.

The boy glanced at Kitsune and smiles, "Alright! Rattata! Quick Attack!"

Rattata jumped from the tree and hit Fearow, safely landing onto another. It then jumped from that tree, Quick Attack-ed Fearow again, and landed smoothly on another tree. This continued until Fearow looked like it's about ready to faint.

Kitsune felt a rush of excitement go through her, "We're about to beat it! Keep going!"

The boy looks at her and nods, then turns his attention to Fearow. He then shouts, "Alright Rattata, Quick Attack!"

Rattata jumped from the tree with such speed that a stream of white light followed it. It charged at Fearow with so much force the String Shot broke. Fearow, free but wounded, gave one last cry before flying away.

Lyle cheered, "Alright! We did it!" Kitsune could no longer contain her excitement and started jumping up and down happily, "Yay we won! We won! "

Kitsune ran over to the tree opening her arms wide open. Kaku and Freeya saw her and jumped out of the tree into her arms. Kitsune hugs them and whispers, "You two did great…"

Rattata jumps into Lyle's arms happily. The boy smiled at Rattata and says, "You were great Rattata!"

Rattata looked very pleased at the compliment and stood proudly, **"As always."**

The boy looked at Kitsune, "You guys were awesome too. We couldn't have done it without you."

Kitsune winked at the boy playfully, "You weren't to bad yourself."

Just then Kaku and Freeya began to glow and change form. Kitsune eyes widen in amazement as they wrapped them selves up in there own String Shot Freeya turning into a Metapod while Kaku turned into a Kakuna._ "They both evolved! That's great, one more stage and they'll be in their final form!"_

Souji picked up Haru and Tamaki and walked over to the other two trainers. "Thanks for helping me out back there." He then said, "Pewter City's just a little way from here. So there shouldn't be anymore scary Pokémon. "

Sure enough there was only a Nidoran (Male) rustling lazily through the branches of a nearby bush. Lyle looked at the male Nidoran with excitement. He looks giddily at Rattata.

"Let's catch it!"

"_**OK!"**_ the Pokémon agreed before jumping to fight Nidoran. The two Pokémon stared at each other.

"Rattata! Quick Attack!" Lyle ordered.

Rattata charged at Nidoran so fast the Pokémon couldn't dodge and was thrown back against a tree. Nidoran was down for a moment but quickly got back up. It charged at Rattata with its horn.

"Watch out for its Horn Attack!" Lyle warned.

Just before Nidoran thrust its horn at Rattata, the purple Pokémon maneuvered out of the way in the nick of time.

The boy shouts, "Rattata! Hyper Fang!"

Rattatta's teeth began to glow, charging up power before biting down on Nidoran. The wild Pokémon looked like it was wearing down.

Lyle got an empty Pokéball out, "Let's try this. Pokéball go!"

Lyle threw the Pokéball at Nidoran. The capsule shook as the Pokémon fought against capture, but it eventually slowed to a stop. Nidoran was caught!

The boy started to cheer, "Alright we caught a Nidoran!"

Kitsune giggled holding her newly evolved Pokémon happily, "Good job. Cute Nidoran. Makes me want one..."

Nicky was smiling happily it jumped back onto Kitsune head and curled up cutely then fell asleep on Kitsune like always. Kitsune looks at Freeya and Kaku with a gentle smile, "You two deserve a long rest." She returned them to their Pokéballs.

Kitsune smiles brightly, "Now that's over, let's get going."

The boy looked at her slightly confused (Why, I don't know. He's not my character.), "Are you guys heading toward Pewter City?"

Kitsune nodded her head and said, "Yep I'm going to challenge the Gym Leader and so is Souji."

The boy's eyes widened at this, "That's so cool! I'm training to be a Pokémon Coordinator. By the way, my name's Lyle."

Kitsune flinched when she heard "coordinator" but covered it with a smile, "Just like my little sister she wants to be a coordinator too." She shook her head slightly then said, "My name Kitsune Fyuu," She paused, pointed to Souji, and continued, "His name's Souji. My goal is to be a Pokémon Master."

"Pokémon Master, eh? That's cool," Lyle beamed. Noticing that his Rattata looked tired, Lyle recalled it.

"I have some siblings myself," Lyle continued, "7 brothers, no sisters though."

Kitsune stared at Lyle in shock, "That's a lot of brothers. How do you survive with so many siblings?" She then imagined the house, "Your house must be cramped."

Lyle responded normally, "My house is pretty big, all of us have to share a room with one brother. I share mine with Alex. He's an electric Pokémon trainer and he loves music. Although he practices his guitar at night sometimes and then Adam has to yell at him to be quiet, which causes Andrew to accuse Adam of trying to be the leader, which causes Aaron and Alan to try to calm things down, all the while I'm in the background trying to ignore all the fighting like Arthur and Arnold usually do. "

Kitsune's eyes widened having a hard time believing it but believed it none the less, "Whoa... That... I have no idea what to say."

Lyle blushed and decided to change the subject. "So, are you a beginner too?" he asked as he began walking.

Kitsune walked by his side while Souji followed behind quietly for some reason. Kitsune nodded her head, "Yep so is Souji. The action, the adventure… you just got to love it."

Lyle smiled at her, "I know!" He looked ahead, "Hey, do you think we're almost there?"

Kitsune blushed slightly, "No idea I don't have a map…" She then thought, _"Actually that a lie but the map worthless it got every other region but this one."_

She continued, "And either way I have terrible sense of direction. I get lost easily you can even ask Nicky." Nicky snored, "When she awake, anyway…"

Lyle sighed, "Okay." He cheered up, "I guess I can use this time to think up some combinations for Nidoran and Rattata. He scratched his blue hair thoughtfully.

He then asks himself, "What kind of moves would be good together..."

Lyle suddenly smiled at Kitsune, "That combination you did to the Beedrill was awesome."

Kitsune blushes and smiles shyly, "Thanks I love making combinations that look cute, cool, and are effective. I actually thought of being a coordinator before I started but decided not to…"

Kitsune was about to trail off but she changed the subject. She scratched the back of her neck, "Your Rattata seems very strong. You must be a good trainer."

Souji was still very quiet. Lyle smiled at the compliment, "Thank you. You're Pokémon seem really strong too."

"Hmm..." Lyle says thinking, "Maybe if I teach Rattata Swift, I could use a Quick Attack and Swift combo. I'm sure it could be cool seeing stars following Rattata around. "

Kitsune listens carefully and smiles, "That would be cool and you'll learn great timing from that. When you complete it, do show me. "

Kitsune then thought of something, "You should do a Tackle and Quick Attack combo for your Rattata. I'm just suggesting though."

Lyle frowned a little confused, "But isn't Quick Attack basically a really fast Tackle?"

Kitsune smiled softly, "No it not a tackle is when your Pokémon hits with it whole body so you can miss while Quick Attack is an attack the hit fast but the Pokémon doesn't push it whole body into it so it's not as effective. Use them together and you get a strong attack."

Kitsune blushed slightly, expecting criticism, "But that just what I think. Of course I could be wrong. "

Lyle smiled reassuringly at her, "Thanks for the advice. Sure we could try it."

Kitsune looked away blushing, "Sorry for bugging you like that. I get so caught up in those kinds of things."

Lyle gasped slightly and shook his head, "No, you didn't bug me! I'm sorry if I made it sound that way!" Kitsune smiled at Lyle.

"Wow both of you are really smart." Souji said in awe finally speaking. He blushed a bit and admitted, "I really don't think about stuff like that..."

_**"That's because you don't have a brain."**_ Haru said still on Souji's shoulder. Not that Souji understood her.

Kitsune sweat dropped thinking, _"Haru is so harsh…Souji not that dumb… right?"_

Souji looked around and noticed a patch of leaves moving. "Hmm?" It took a while for him to realize it was a Pokémon.

_**"Huh?" **_The Pokémon popped her purple head out of the ground and looked around timidly.

"Alright!" Souji turned to Haru, "Haru use Scratch on the Oddish!"

Haru charged at the Oddish with her claws and the Oddish fired out a Stun Spore.

"Haru?" Souji called out seeing Haru shudder at the spores. "Use Ember now!"

_**"Got it!"**_ The fire pellets hit the grass Pokémon and sent it rolling on the ground.

Souji threw a Pokéball that shook for a few seconds before it stopped.

"Alright! Now I have three Pokémon!" Souji looked at the other two trainers with him, "I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

Souji sent out the Oddish who was still a bit dazed. "_**What happened...?"**_

"I know! I'll call you Rem! Okay?" Souji announced.

_**"Oh okay!" **_Rem said happily in agreement.

Kitsune sweat dropped but smiled. Lyle turned his attention toward Souji and smiled. "Nice catch," he said, "Nice nickname too."

Lyle looked down at the newly named Oddish, "You're kind of cute."

_**"Thank you!" **_Rem smiled happily and Souji beamed.

"I have such great Pokémon! I love them all!" Souji reached to hug a Pokémon, which 'coincidently' was Haru, and ended up with angry red scratch marks on his face.

"Hey, look! We made it!" And sure enough there was the entrance to Pewter City.

Kitsune smiles and says, "Let's go then!"

That's the end of this chapter I hope you liked it. Please go to the forum, it's good.


	6. Pewter city!

The chapter you guys have been waiting for when they get their first badge! I hope this is okay I like it and I hope you guys like it to. Also enjoy my rare but terrible once in a while puns.

"Talking"

_Kitsune thoughts_

_**Pokémon talking**_

Pewter City: Let's Rock the Town!

They had finally reached Pewter City. The town had a very exciting feel to it. Kitsune's eyes scanned the area with interest. They then landed on a museum. _"I just have to go there after the Gym."_

She smiled to herself as she looked around she saw a little garden that someone was tending to. _"It's so pretty here…"_

Nicky curled up on Kitsune head snoring softly. Kitsune looked up at the sleeping Pokémon and couldn't help but smile brightly. _"How cute! Even I have trouble resisting."_

Lyle then said out of the blue, "I can't wait to see a real Gym battle! I heard they are tough!"

Kitsune nodded her head then said simply, "Yep there stronger then ordinary Pokémon Trainer. Each gym has there own set of rules and a Pokémon theme. For example Pewter City Gym is a Rock-type Pokémon Gym and..." Her mind suddenly stopped and a thought went through her mind, "Wait a second..."

She starts looking through her Pokémon _"Do I have a Pokémon with a type advantage? Nicky an electric type, That's a disadvantage, Sora's a flying-normal type, also not good, Freeya and Kaku are bug-type…Oh shit I can't battle the Gym Leader without at least one Pokémon with an Advantage over it. I'm just like Souji I didn't think! Noooo!!"_

Kitsune had a look of fear when she thought this and groaned, "... Oh man I don't have any Pokémon that would have an advantage over a rock type."

Lyle noticed her distress and suggested, "Maybe you can teach your Pidgy Mud-slap?"

Kitsune thought it over silently, _"True that would have an advantage over a Rock-type but Sora's a flying type and that means they could beat him easily."_

Kitsune looked at the ground and sighed, "True but if Sora fainted I'll be sunk... Anyway a flying type is weak against rock types."

Lyle then thought for a second, scratching his head, "Maybe there are some wild Water or Grass-type Pokémon near here,"

"Yes! If you try to look in the pond here then I'm sure you'll find Water Pokémon to fight the Rock-types!" Souji said cheerfully pointing to a small shallow pond over to the side.

Kitsune looked over at the pond and eagerly ran towards it searching for a Pokémon. She stated, "Either one is good."

Suddenly as if her words had summoned it a Poliwag popped out of the water.

Kitsune smiled, "Yes! A Water Pokémon!" She took Nicky off her head and put her in front of the Poliwag.

The Poliwag looked at Nicky confused. Kitsune shook Nicky roughly waking her up. Nicky eyes opened revealing a look of death caused from her displeasure of having her sleep disturbed. The first thing it saw was the Poliwag and shocked it assuming it was the one who woke her.

The Poliwag was weakened from the attack and glared at Nicky for the surprise attack and used Water Gun on the Pichu, who got even angrier and used Tail Whip, then a full power Thundershock. Hitting the Poliwag head on since it had a type advantage, it was very effective.

It almost fried the poor thing though it amazingly hadn't fainted yet. Kitsune laughed nervously, "Sorry Poliwag I have to catch you." She threw a Pokéball at the nearly cooked Poliwag and waited for the results. The Pokéball shook violently before coming to a stop, confirming it been caught.

Kitsune picks up the Pokéball and smiled at the newly caught Poliwag, "Thank you Nicky!" Nicky grunted slightly and went back onto Kitsune head and fell asleep. Kitsune smiled nervously but shook it off to look at the Pokéball, "I'll name this little guy Riku. We better go to the Pokémon Center."

Souji cheered obviously full of energy, "Great job Kitsune! The Pokémon Center's over there so it won't take much time to walk."

After a few minutes of walking they arrived at the Pewter Pokémon Center. It had a very homely feel to it and there were trainers around the place resting.

The Nurse Joy seemed to notice us and smiled, "Why, good morning! How can I help you?" She asked cheerfully. By her side was a Chansey who smiled also, _**Good morning!**_

Nicky opened one of her eyes and gave a tired smile at the Chansey, _**Hi…**_

Lyle went up to the Nurse Joy and kindly said, "We would like to heal our Pokémon please," The Nurse Joy nodded and smiled kindly. Kitsune gave her Pokémon as well along with Nicky.

"Yes! Yes!" Souji said as he handed the Nurse his Pokéballs also, "Could you heal my Pokémon as well?"

Nurse Joy smiled brightly and said, "Of course! They'll be fine in just a moment." She then went to the back to treat the injured Pokémon.

Lyle looked at Souji curiously and asked, "Are you going to use Rem in the gym?"

"Yeah, Rem will be a great help in defeating a Rock-type Gym." Souji said with all the pride he had in him.

Kitsune giggled softly at his determination thinking, _"It's a good thing he has confidence in himself. That what a good trainer needs. So he's gonna be a good Pokémon Trainer._

"But..." Souji seemed to have a cloud over him, "I heard Gym Leaders are very good and elite. What if I can't beat the Gym Leader here? What if I don't receive my first badge?!"

Souji had an image of himself as an old man with still just three Pokémon and no badges.

"Noooo!" Souji cried, shaking himself out of depression. "I definitely cannot lose!"

Kitsune's face fell and she sweat dropped, _"I spoke too soon, _She sighed slightly,_ he really needs to toughen up a little. It's a little sad…"_

Lyle sweat dropped and looked at Souji concerned, "Just do your best!" he insisted, "I know I'll be nervous when I enter my first contest, but I know I can do it good if I keep at it. You too," he said, looking at Kitsune.

The moment he said 'contest', Kitsune's mind started to wander, _"I wonder what's going to happen to us… Will we find ancient ruins? Treasures? Artifacts? Heck for all we know we might meet a legendary Pokémon or more! ...I wonder how Okami's doing. She's probably fine… She was the proper child, smart, intelligent, resourceful, and she never got lost. Heck for all I know, she probably…_

Suddenly her thought were cut off by Souji, "Hello? Princess, are you alright?" Souji said coming up to her curiously. "What are you thinking of?"

Kitsune jumped surprised and looked away shyly, "Nothing, Just thinking of stupid things." She was hoping he would drop it then and there but he didn't back down. (A/N: He is a little too nosy)

"I'm sure they're not stupid!" Souji said smiling, "You seemed really into it. I'm curious!" He had a face like he was going to keep trying until he got an answer.

Kitsune scratched her head nervously and said, "Fine. I was just wondering… What kind of adventure awaits us and if something big is gonna happen. Will we meet a legendary Pokémon will we find ancient ruin, fossils, Pokémon. Every thing..." she trailed off slightly, and whispered, "And also how my little sis is doing..."

Souji was going to comment about they're adventure, but was distracted by Kitsune's last comment which he some how heard. Those violet eyes of his widened to a shocking extent. He looked very happy and surprised. "You have a baby sister? What's her name? How old is she? I've always wanted a little sister!"

Meanwhile, Nurse Joy was handing the trainers their Pokémon. Haru, who remained outside her ball, was looking irritably at Souji, "_**You ask questions then don't even wait for the answers**___ She said in her own language.

Nicky who stayed out of her Pokéball, ignored Souji completely, as she went back to sleep on Kitsune's head, like always. Kitsune was caught off guard by the sudden questions but decided to try and answer since there would be no harm in it, "Yes I have a sister, she ten years old and her name Okami. She started her journeys in the Johto region."

Souji looked confused when he heard that Kitsune sister was in the Johto, "Hmm? Why don't you travel together?"

Haru growled wondering how he could be so inconsiderate, _**"Why do you ask such personal questions, stupid**_ Haru then bit Souji on the leg.

"Ouch!" Souji jumped when Haru bit his leg and rubbed at the teeth marks on his ankle.

Kitsune actually wanted to thank Haru for biting Souji but another (and stronger) part of her wanted to talk, "Why would she… She hates me now… Because of my stupid mistake."

Souji was shocked into silence, but it didn't last long, "That is so horrible! No! No! Sisters should never hate each other! I have never had a sibling but I know that they should always be there for one another!"

Souji placed his hands on Kitsune's shoulders, causing her major discomfort, "I know, without doubt, that your sister can't really hate you! No one could hate someone like you!"

Kitsune eyes were widening with shock, _"I should have kept my mouth shut… What made me think he would understand? He wasn't there. I better calm him down... Gah! He's too close I need space!"_

Kitsune felt her face heat up and said, "Uh you're probably right she couldn't hate me." Kitsune smiled kindly, "Thanks for cheering me up."

Souji seemed satisfied with the answer and once again found something else to distract himself. "What do you think? Should we go face the Gym now?"

Kitsune was glad for the change of subject and shook her head in response, "No I think we should train our newly caught Pokémon. Just so we can get a feel for them."

Souji faltered at this, "Oh… Right! "

The Nurse Joy overheard them talking and said, "There's a training grounds right in our yard. Trainers are welcomed to use them." She then smiled at them kindly, "Just don't overwork yourselves!"

For some reason this seem to make Souji feel all better, "Thank you dear lady for your hospitality!"

"Um..." Nurse Joy looked at Souji strangely. Kitsune rolls her eyes and smiled, _"He is so weird but he's a good companion. Even if he is nosy."_

"_**Let's just get to training already!**_" Haru tugged at Souji's pants impatiently.

Kitsune couldn't help but giggle at this, _"Haru doesn't even know how cute she looked when she does that."_

Kitsune went to the training ground ahead of Souji. She took out Riku's Pokéball and threw it in the air. The Poliwag came out and looked up at Kitsune quietly.

Kitsune smiled and petted his head, "You're so cute! Alright, ready for some training?" Riku smiled slightly, nodding away.

Souji let Rem out of her Pokéball. "Hello Rem! I'm going to need your help in my first gym battle!"

"_**I'll do what I can!**_" Rem said, smiling happily.

Kitsune smirked slightly and turned toward Souji, "Ready for some training?" Souji looked over, with Rem in his arms, confused, "Huh?"

Kitsune smiled at Souji confused expression, "We should battle each other for experience. Fighting a Trainer's Pokémon is different from fighting a wild Pokémon. So this is a good opportunity to learn first hand."

Souji finally understood, "Oh, alright!" He put Rem down and smiled, "What a brilliant idea! Rem let us battle Kitsune!"

"_**Okay!**_" Rem said as she smiled at her trainer.

Riku jumped out of Kitsune arm and got into a fighting position. Kitsune smiled at this match up between a water-type and a grass-type, "This should be interesting."

It was silent for a bit then Souji does his first move, "Rem let's use Absorb!"

Riku was ready for this and jumped out of the way, "Good job now use Bubble!"

"Wow. So fast..." Souji said, slightly shocked by the Poliwag's speed but snapped out of it when Rem was hit, "Use Stun Spore to slow Riku down!"

Kitsune saw this coming and shouts, "Use your Water Gun to absorb the stun spore!" Riku shot the Water Gun like a fountain causing the stun spore to absorb into it then dissolve.

Souji looked on worried but shook it off, "Use Absorb again Rem!"

Rem nodded, as the Oddish released glowing hands that had grabbed hold of the tiny Poliwag. Due to type match-ups, the attack was a strong against Riku, a Water-type.

He wobbled slightly, showing he was weakened. Kitsune looked at him concerned; but Riku straightened himself immediately and nodded to Kitsune. She smiled and nods she turns her head toward the Oddish and shouts, "Riku Water Gun!"

Rem was hit head on with the attack and had rolled backwards. Souji looked at Rem worriedly he then hesitantly said, "Use, um, Poison Powder Rem!"

Rem nodded and started shaking her leaves sending the poison powder toward Riku. The Poliwag narrowed his eyes, using another Water Gun, thinking it'll work like last time.

Kitsune noticed the water was turning purple from the poison, _Oh no this isn't good!_

"Riku stop!" But it was a little too late the water had been poisoned and Riku was surrounded by it. Riku looked around confused at the polluted water. This was a very bad position.

Kitsune mentally beat herself up. _"How could I been so stupid of course Poison Powder would taint the water it doesn't dissolve that easily."_

Souji saw the opportunity to win, "Good job Rem now absorb one more time!"

Kitsune eyes widen when she heard this, _"I can't lose… Not to him!"_

"Riku use Water Gun on the ground!" Riku nodded his head and uses a full blast Water Gun on the ground causing himself to propel himself up from the floor and get over the water, just barely dodging the Absorb attack.

Kitsune cheered slightly, "Good job!" Riku landed softly, "Now Water gun on Rem!" Riku nodded and used Water Gun.

Souji thought quickly and suddenly had an idea, "Rem bury yourself so only your leaves are watered!"

Rem spun so that the entire purple part of her body was underground. The Water Gun hit the leaves but it didn't affect her at all.

Riku twitched slightly when it saw it Water Gun didn't do much effect. Kitsune got an idea and smirks, "Nice job Souji but hope your Pokémon likes muddy dirt. Riku aim for the soil Rem in!"

Riku used a hard water gum at the soil up turning the soil turning it all muddy and mucky.

"Rem!" Souji tried to warn his Pokémon but she was already stuck in the mud. "_**Heelllpp**_!" Rem's voice was muffled in the mud.

"Hold on Rem!" Souji ran over to his Pokémon and grabbed it's leaves and pulled. But it was really stuck in the goop sludge.

Souji dug his heels in and pulled as hard as he could and with a pop Rem came flying up and out of the ground covered completely in mud.

Souji landed on his back getting a full coat of mud and dirt on his clothes and Rem was on his chest getting that part muddy as well. "Are you alright Rem?"

"Oddish." Rem said tiredly. And of course Souji overreacted and hugged Rem tightly and told her not to die.

Souji calmed down after a moment and sighed, "You win. I guess I'm still not very good at battling..."

Kitsune eyes widened slightly realizing something, _"That was cruel I went way too far... I could have really hurt Rem."_

Kitsune looked at Souji and Rem sadly and softly said, "No you were very good if I hadn't done that you could have won. You're a great trainer Souji just keep working on it."

Riku goes over to Rem and cleans it off with a light spray getting the mud off. Kitsune smiled at this and helped Souji back to his feet.

Souji was very much cheered up by the encouragement, a little more then what Kitsune wanted, "Do you really think so Kitsune? You think I'm a good trainer? Really? Really?"

"_**Calm down idiot."**_ Haru sighed. Kitsune had a sweat drop and thought, _"He is so weird! But I guess that a good thing. He… he…"_

Kitsune nodded cheerfully and said, "Yep I even think we're ready to face the Gym Leader." Riku smiled at this and jumped into Kitsune arms.

Souji smiled and Kitsune couldn't help but smile back thinking, _"I guess he's not so bad. He just needs someone to lend him a helping hand… Maybe I can be that helper."_

So review and tell me what you think and no, Kitsune does not have a crush on Souji. And please go to the Pokémon RPG World forum.


	7. Side story 2: National Park contest!

The National Park Bug contest!!!

The sun rose high in the sky Kitsune stared off into space with Nicky sleeping on her head. An old woman with a Pidgy on her shoulder walk up to her Kitsune didn't notice. The old woman smirks and whispers into the Pidgy's ear. The Pidgy smirks and then peck Kitsune catching her off guard,

"OW! Hey stop it!"

She stood up and started running away from the attacking Pidgy. In Kitsune bag a Pichu was Oblivious to her master distress.

The Old women laughed heartily at the fleeing girl, "My oh my scared of a little Pidgy my dear."

Kitsune kept running from the attacking bird and shouts, "Grandma call her off!! Ouch!" The pidgy had pecked at her head causing her hat to fall off.

The pidgy snatched the hat and flies over to Grandma landing on her shoulder. Grandma pet the Pidgy and takes the hat, "You been lazing off your about to become a Pokemon trainer and you not even getting prepared.

Kitsune huffed and tried fixing her bird nest hair, "I don't need too. I'm already prepared anyway I don't see much to do around here it so boring. Also… GIVE ME MY HAT!!"

Kitsune goes to snatch the hat back from her grandma only to be attacked by the Pidgy, "Eyaaa! Grandma call off your crazy bird!"

Her grandma laughs as Kitsune ran from the pecking bird, "Looks like she likes you."

"More like she wants to kill me!" Kitsune shouts.

Her grandma laughs a little gestures the bird to her shoulder and the bird land on it. Grandma smiles and throws the hat to Kitsune who caught it fitfully.

Grandma then says, "You need to polish up your Pokemon battling and catching skills. So I'll lend you Sora and you enter the contest in the national park."

Kitsune groans at this, "But grandma…" Her grandma raises a finger to her, "Don't grandma me your going and you better be happy about it or you're not starting you Pokemon Journey ever,"

Kitsune mouth gaped at this, "Wahh! You can't do this!" Her grandma eyes showed a glint then smiles, "So I take it your going then."

Grandma returns the Pidgy into her pokeball and puts it forcefully into Kitsune hand, "Now as proof you entered the Pokemon it. You must give me the Pokemon you have caught from there and show me the silver powder that they give you for entering got it? Good."

Kitsune didn't know how to respond until her Grandma started to leave, "Wait Grandma!!!" The old woman laughs and finally left her view.

Kitsune sighs and started walking Through Golden Rod city to the National Park. She then finally reached it faster then she had thought.

Kitsune was looking around, with Nicky somehow now sleeping on her head, and then she saw a sign says, "Join the bug contest and win a prize!!!"

Kitsune tilted her head at this Nicky woke up and looked at the sign curiously. She sighs then thought, _I might as well try to enjoy it. _Kitsune run in front of the sign up sheet and shout, "Hey I want to sign up."

The Pichu on her hat smiles lazily, "_**I don't know what going on but hi…"**_

The contest holder smiles and gives Kitsune the sign in sheet. Kitsune smiles politely and signs in. Then he register her in he says, "Now we need one more participant before we begin so you will have to wait."

Kitsune nods and goes to look around and noticed a boy. She started to exam his features; He had Short spiky black hair, and brown skin. He wore blue short sleeve shirt up to elbows with a black open vest jacket over the shirt with some pockets on it. Yellow fingerless gloves, Blue baggy pants with an extra pocket on each pant leg. Black sneakers and a black pokeball belt on the waist. He looked to be around 15 or so.

Kitsune nodded to herself while Nicky went back to sleep. Kitsune decided to be friendly and says, "Hello!" She runs up to him and smiles, "Are you in the bug contest also?"

The boy nods his head and says, "Uh yeah I am. Just meditating until a third character shows up."

Kitsune tilts her head slightly almost causing the poor Pichu to fall off, "Can I meditate with you?"

Kitsune then thought, _It just as boring here too. Well might as well meditate._

The boy seemed to look her up and down but he shakes it off, "Sure if you want to." He then scoots over to allow her to sit by him.

Kitsune smiles and sits by him thinking, _He seems nice… I wonder if he a good Pokemon trainer._

Suddenly a girl appeared riding on her Doduo stopping just in front of the sign up stand, "Um, is this where I sign up for the bug-catching contest?" She asked.

After registering herself the Contest Holder got on a speaker. "We now have three competitors. If no one else wishes to register then we will begin now! Good luck everyone!"

Lori rode over to the other two competitors, "Hello you're in this contest too? Nice to meet you!"

The boy sighs and gives up on meditating and gets up and notices a girl talking to him. He then says, "Yeah I am Beryl. And who are you?"

"My name is Lori." Lori smiled. Then she pointed to her Doduo, "And this is Duey."

Kitsune raises an eyebrow and examines Lori, _Hmm she seems nice…_

Kitsune looks up at Lori and waves, "Hi I'm Kitsune and this," she points to the sleeping Pichu on her head, "And this lazy bum on my hat is Nicky."

Beryl goes off without another word into the grassy area looking for Pokemon. Kitsune shrugs and goes off also waving to Lori. She decided to look in the Tall grass and to her surprise spots a Pinsir.

Kitsune smirks at the Pinsir and whisper "Cool a Pinsir I got to catch it. This will show my grandma I'm a good trainer." She looks at Pichu who amazingly fell asleep right away.

Kitsune sighs and scratched her head, "Your always sleeping. You need to wake up sometime Oh well..." She takes out another pokeball and throws it in the air "Alright you are a go!"

A female Pidgy comes out of the pokeball, "Coo COO!"

Kitsune looked up at the Pidgy and shouts, "Alright keep a distance between you and the Pinsir got it!?"

The Pidgy shrugs with a look saying, 'I already know that stupid.' and flew high above the Pinsir. Kitsune had twitched at this and growled. But the Pidgy ignored her and started going around in circles above the Pinsir.

Kitsune examined the Pinsir to see it following Sora [1 with it eye. Kitsune smirked slightly, "Sora gust attack!"

The Pinsir got caught up in the tornado and was flung back slightly it tried to catch the Pidgy in it claws but missed. The Pidgy was too high for it to reach. Kitsune smiled at him, "Good job send another gust attack and keep hitting it until I say other wise!"

The Pidgy rolls it eyes and flapped it wings hard sending tornado at the Pinsir constantly. Pinsir started showing signs of weakness. Kitsune smiles then shouts, "That good Pidgy!"

She takes out a pokeball and throws it at the Pinsir hoping she would catch it. The pokeball shakes back and forth for a while, before it pops open again it glared.

Kitsune groans in annoyances, "Stupid little… let keep going! Sand-attack!"

The Pidgy sighs and goes close to the ground and starts flapping its wing rapidly throwing sand at the Pinsir. The Pinsir however took advantage of this and got the Pidgy in its horns. The Pidgy struggled in pain as Pinsir started using vice grip. Sora was receiving a lot of damage it seem to be shouting, _**"Change Pokemon already idiot!"**_

Kitsune immediately take out the Pidgy pokeball and returns her back, "OK return! Nicky it your turn!"

The Pichu groans slightly and tries to go back to sleep. Kitsune groans, "Nicky come on!"

While Kitsune was distracted by Nicky trying to get her to fight the Pinsir got fed up with waiting and had ran off. When Kitsune looked back at the Pinsir she see it gone, "OH Shit! It got away! Just my luck!"

Kitsune sighs, "Oh well maybe it still near by..." She says hopefully. She then goes off to search for it again.

She then sees a Volbeat near by and grins "Not exactly a Pinsir but might as well!"

Nicky had fallen asleep so Kitsune sended out the Pidgy again thou it had weaken from it last battle but was in pretty good condition. She cooed angrily at Kitsune, _**Idiot! Can't even control your own baby Pokemon!**_

Kitsune ignored it and shouts, "Gust attack!"

Pidgy sighs but listens and starts flapping it wings rapidly causing a small tornado to hit the Volbeat. The Volbeat was flung back but it recovered and tackled Pidgy. She was flung into the tree it somehow caught itself on a branch.

Kitsune exams the Pidgy to see if it can still fight, it could, then looks at the Volbeat, "Alright use a sand-attack! To weaken it vision!"

She groan, _**I know that! **_then started kicking up sand causing the Volbeat vision to decrease. The Volbeat started using thunder wave after that.

Kitsune noticed it right away and shouts, "Dodge it!"

She barely dodge it by a feather thou it tail seemed to have got hit, "_**Ouch!"**_

Kitsune looks at the Pidgy, "Are you OK!!!"

She nodded sarcastically and got ready for orders. Kitsune nodded back, "Alright another gust attack!"

This time the Volbeat dodged the tornado and tackled the Pidgy. He fell on the ground but got back on it feet it glares at the Volbeat and starts pecking at the Volbeat.

Kitsune smiles, "Good job! Now use gust to ground that Volbeat!"

Sora sighs and flew above the Volbeat about to use gust when the Volbeat turned fast and used thunder wave it got Pidgy but with his last strength still attacked causing the Volbeat to fall to the ground.

Kitsune takes out a pokeball and throws it at the Volbeat. The pokeball rocks back and forth before coming to a stop. Volbeat was captured!

Kitsune Smiled at the newly caught Volbeat. Sora sighs then collapses on Kitsune shoulder.

Kitsune take Pidgy in her arms and cuddles her, "You did great you deserve a good rest."

She returns Pidgy to her pokeball and goes to the judges table, _I guess this will do._

Somewhere in the National Park

Lori looks around in the grass while riding her Doduo. She sees that Beryl walked past as Ariados and quickly rides up to it. "Excellent!" She says and gets out a pokeball. "Rocky use Rock Throw!" The Geodude that popped out of the ball grabbed a nearby rock and hurled it at Ariados.

The Ariados used a String Shot to stop the rock easily.

"What? Alright then use Pound!" Lori said, and Rocky used his only limbs to swing at the spider Pokemon.

But Ariados was too quick and crawled away.

"Oh no you don't! Duey let's go!" Lori rode after the spider Pokemon until she lost sight of it. "Oh man." She looked down to see a Spinarak and grinned. "I can get this! Duey use peck!"

The Spinarak seemed to be weak against attacks like that and tried to use String Shot.

"Duey use Fury Attack!" The bird Pokemon's two heads began to peak fiercely. The Spinarak curled it's legs under itself in fright. "Alright pokeball!"

The pokeball rocked back and forth until it stopped.

"Excellent a Spinarak!" Lori whet over to the judges table to enter here new Spinarak.

In another area

Beryl had just walked past an Ariados a while back and was searching again. He hears something walking toward him and turns to see a wild Scyther appears in the tall grass.

Beryl see's the Scyther and gets himself ready. Then for some reason he curses[2, "Dammit I have few choices for bug Pokemon so I will use this one. GO Aero dactyl"

The large ancient Pokemon appears in midair then Beryl shouts, "Alright use wing attack"

Aerodactyl then swings one of his large wings at Scyther as the grass Pokemon blocks the hit with its arms as it flew back. Scyther then jumped Aerodactyl to attack but before it got a chance Aerodactyl just smacked back to the ground.

Apparently the ancient Pokemon didn't need to listen to Beryl command to know what he was going to say. Since the grass Pokemon didn't have enough time to defend it seemingly looked as though it was knocked out.

Beryl smirks and shouts, "Finally your mine!"

Beryl then threw a Park ball at the Scyther and saw the ball wriggle. Beryl face looked tense as he waited for the conclusion. The ball wriggled for a bit and then stopped. The Scyther was caught.

Beryl goes over and Picks up the Parkball with the Scyther in it. He then looks up at his Aerodactyl and smiles.

"Well buddy, we caught a Scyther. I think I am content with this Pokemon. But still lets continue walking through the grass to see other Pokemon."

Beryl returned his Pokemon back in to it's ball and started walking through the grass. He sees a Weedle's crawling in the grass and a Yanma buzzing around lazily.

He watched them at ease then he decide to go back to enter the Scyther he caught.

The contest holder looked at all the bug Pokemon caught and finally announced the results. "The Scyther is the higher level and comes in first place, followed by, Volbeat in second and Spinarak in third."

The contest holder awarded prizes to the contestants. "Sorry but better prizes will be given when we have more competitors. So please come again!"

**Beryl was awarded 5000 pokedollars **

Kitsune was awarded 2500 pokedollars

Lori was awarded 1000 pokedollars

All contestants received Silver Powder, which powers up bug type Pokemon when held. 

The judge smiles and says, "Thank you for participating! Please enter again next time!"

Kitsune felt sorry for the Volbeat and let it out of the pokeball , "You can go if you want…"

Kitsune started walking away from the Volbeat. She thought, _All my grandma needs is the Silver powder as proof so this is alright._

"Vo beat be beat!" Volbeat followed Kitsune happily anyway, every once in a while it landed on her head and lit up.

Kitsune blinks confused while Nicky had been woken up and seemed to be getting annoyed by the Volbeat and was trying to make it go away. Kitsune looks at the Volbeat confused, "Huh, So you want to come with me?"

"Beat beat vol beat!" Volbeat buzzed happily, then flew in front of Kitsune and touched her on her nose and lit up again.

Kitsune smiles at the Volbeat, "Alright from now on you'll be called Hikairi. Welcome to the family." Hikairi was then returned into the pokeball.

They walked home peacefully until Kitsune saw her grandma. Kitsune sighed slightly annoyed and says. "Hello grandma."

Grandma smiles and extends her hand out, "I need my Sora back and the proof."

Kitsune give her grandma Sora pokeball and the silver powder, "There happy."

Her grandma put Sora away and gives back the silver powder, "Now the Pokemon you caught."

Kitsune raised an eyebrow, "Wah!" Her grandma smiles sweetly and snatches the pokeball, "A Volbeat huh. Let me guess you named it Hikairi after you missed you first Pokemon capture attempt."

Kitsune sweat dropped and looked away slightly iritated, "So what if I did but grandma why do you want him?"

Her grandma grins and says, "Because he would be helpful around the house."

Kitsune mouth gapped and whines, "But grandma I caught him!" Her grandma smirks which made Kitsune paled slightly. Grandma then says, "Don't worry all good things are rewarded. You just have to wait."

Kitsune looked at her grandma dumbfounded, "Huh?"

Her Grandma started walking off and Kitsune shouts after her, "Wah! Wah! Wait up!"

Kitsune ran after her grandma shouting, "What do you mean!?"

----------------------------------------

[1 The Pidgy is in no relation to the Sora we all know and love it just happens to have the same name. Kitsune just forgot her grandma named her Pidgy Sora also and chose the name because she thought it was cool. She so forgetful.

[2 He is not my character either so I have no idea why he cursed like that. He belongs to Ndasuunye who I call Nadu.


	8. Side story 3: Breed planning with Mike

This I made since Kitsune past is a little shaded and blank I hope it comes out good. This is after she gets Nicky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunlight shone brightly in the Sky the Pokemon played and bask in the sunlight. It all seemed to have a happy glow. A girl lay under a tall Oak tree sleeping with Nicky sleeping on her lap.

Her eyes opened the moment the sun had reached her but her Pichu was unfazed. Kitsune yawns and looks down at the Pichu on her lap. Her Sky blue eyes seem to brighten at the site of the little Pichu.

She then puts on her cap and places the Pichu on her head. The Pichu was used to this way of walking and clung on in her sleep.

Kitsune pushed her pitch black to her back and smiles at the Pichu, "You gotten lazy Nicky. I guess that my fault since when I first had you I mostly slept causing you to to become lazy…"

Her eyes seemed to sadden at the thought as she remembered she slept all the time because she felt so terrible. Thou the Pichu didn't know that her Mom was depressed it just assumed sleeping a lot is natural and got into the trait of being lazy.

Kitsune sighed and stretched suddenly she heard rustling from the bushes and turned quickly she got into a fighting stance and glared hard.

A boy around her age came out of the bush waving his hands, "Whoa Kitsu it me Michael don't attack me! I haven't recovered from the last attack. "

Kitsune calmed down and smiled, "Hey Mike what have you been doing? Researching poke eggs?"

Micheal blushes and rubs the back of his neck, "My sis been doing that. I more of a breeder as in I try to find compatible Pokemon to mate with. I only mate the female if there strong with strong males who know strong attacks."

Kitsune nod her head and smiles, "That cute I should go to you whenever I want to breed a Pokemon."

Michael grins and says, "I wouldn't mind I'm already have a Pichu that would be a great mate for your Nicky!"

Kitsune sweat dropped and looked up at Nicky, "I think we should wait until they evolve because they are baby Pokemon at the moment."

Michael face faulted then sheepishly says, "I know that I going to teach my Pichu Volt tackle so the baby could learn the move the moment it born. I think I'll nick name him Apollo."

Kitsune looks in the tree seeing a nest of Taillows with eggs in it. Kitsune felt herself brighten and looks back at Michael, "Has maybe I should specialize in caring for baby Pokemon. I could train them to be wicked strong and then when they reached a ripe age. You could find the perfect mate for them."

Michael eyes sparkled at the idea and started jumping around, "That a great idea! I will work extra hard every time you get a new baby Pokemon send me the reports and I will search for a great mate for it! "

Kitsune giggled at that and felt her self becoming overjoyed, "If we work together we could have a bunch of great Pokemon. We could make a Pokemon that specialize in battle, one for contest, one for catching. The possibilities are endless!"

Michael grabs Kitsune and hugs her, "You always know what to say! I will work hard to help you! Just like your going to help me!"

Kitsune check heated up Nicky stated to wake up and yawns. She blinks and tilted her head curiously. Michael suddenly froze and lets go of Kitsune blushing 100 times worse then Kitsune, "Uh… Sorry about that got a little over excited."

Kitsune looks away and says, "No problem it happens… So I'll help you and you'll help me right?"

Michael salutes and says confidently, "Yes I won't let you down. When we separate we'll still keep in touch I'm already making a portable transporter so when you get a strong Pokemon you want to breed just send it over and after a while I'll get you an egg. You wanted to be a coordinator right?"

Kitsune eyes shadowed for a sec then she smiles, "No I changed my mind I'm going to become a Pokemon Master that my new goal."

Michael was dumbfounded by this and his mouth was gapped, "Wah?! But you always been training for contest thinking up strategies, combos, everything! Why the sudden change!?"

Kitsune grins and says, "Because I want to become stronger. Don't worry I would do Pokemon Contest on the side. But now I want to adventure and become stronger with my Pokemon."

Michael looked at her unsure but smiles, "Alright then I'll still help you. I would do anything for you so if you want to be a Pokemon Master. I'll help you."

Kitsune smiles and nods her head, "Thanks. You really are my best friend."

Kitsune looks at her watch and gasped, "Oh lord I got to go now Professor Birch said he needed my help on the field." Kitsune turn and runs with Nicky sleeping on her head, "Bye!!!!"

Michael waved to her smiling but once she was out of view he grained his teeth and punched the tree making it shake, "Why does she do this to me…!?"

He glared at the nest and scoffs, "The things I do for her…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you like it this is average in my opinion. And Bynd he the reason she is collecting Pokemon's and wants to breed them. That why she thought of it.


	9. Rock: Gym battle part 1

Hey I really love everyone's reviews and I'm glad you guys love this story I hope I can continue to please you guys.

"Talking"

_Kitsune thoughts_

_**Pokémon talking**_

The first Pokemon Gym Battle!

Kitsune smiled as she walked into the Pokémon Center with Souji. She was then greeted by the Nurse Joy.

"Oh dear! You were overworking yourselves!" Nurse Joy said as she finished healing Rem and Riku. "Are you two going to battle the Gym Leader?" Both Kitsune and Souji nodded. "Here I have something that might help!"

She handed the trainers two TMs. "One contains Giga Drain and the other has Mud Slap. I'm sure they will help you out if you use them on good Pokémon!"

Kitsune smiled as she took the TM, "This is just what I needed."

Her eyes slightly sparkled at the TM gift, _"This will definitely help in the battle!" _

She took out Sora's Pokéball and threw it in the air, "Come on out Sora!" Sora popped out of the Pokéball happily and landed on Riku's head, who was still out of the Pokéball. Riku twitched at the rude Pidgy but did nothing.

Sora tilted his head as he looked at the TM. Kitsune noticed his curious stare and smiled and said, "This will be very useful in battle. Now hold still."

She started up the little machine and Sora stood still. After it was done the TM broke like all TMs do after one use. Souji was doing the same thing with Rem with the TM Giga Drain.

Sora cooed happily and went onto Kitsune head disturbing the sleepy Pichu. Nicky growled at Sora and shouted, "_**Hey!**_" Sora smiled at her and just got comfortable much too Nicky's displeasure.

Nicky moved to Kitsune shoulder and got herself comfortable. Kitsune went and picked Riku up, "Let's go!" They started walking towards the Gym.

The two made it to the Gym within half an hour. It was a simple white dome-shaped building with the word Gym in red at the top. "This must be it."

Once they stepped inside Souji felt like he was ready for anything. Well except a large mob of little kids that seem to come out of no where.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii!" They all shouted together. "Are you here to battle Onii-san?"

"Um..." Souji started, but he spotted a small red headed little girl of about six years old staring up at him with closed eyes and lost his train of thought. When she hugged him he completely forgot about his battle. "You are so cute! "

"Suzie, leave the guy alone!" A voice called out from behind the mob of kids. The kid was about fourteen and he had dark tan skin, the same perpetually closed eyes that all the kids had, and a large mass of spiky dark brown hair. "Hello. I'm Forrest and I'm the Pewter City Gym Leader!"

Kitsune raised an eyebrow at this but quickly shook it off and smiled, "Hi I'm Kitsune and this," she paused, pointing to Souji who was fawning over the children, "Is Souji. We're here to battle you for the Boulder Badge."

Kitsune Pokémon each reacted differently to this. Sora cooed happily, Riku seemed to be deep in thought and Nicky was getting more pissed the longer Sora stayed on her spot. Her cheeks sparked.

Forrest smiled at them and said. "Nice to meet you both, I will accept you challenges. So who's first?"

Souji, who was carrying Suzie and had two year old twins by the name of Billy and Tally latched on to his legs by now, looked at Kitsune, "Do you want to go first?"

Kitsune was about to respond then saw the kids latched on to him. Kitsune giggled at this sight and responded, "Yeah I want to go first. So you can simmer with the kids." Sora cooed happily and flew in front of Kitsune.

Nicky was happy to have the spot back for herself and went to sleep. Sora seemed ready to battle. Kitsune looked at Sora and said, "You want to fight first?" Sora nodded his head happily.

Kitsune was hesitant but nodded and thought, _"I hope he'll be okay… He's already at a disadvantage because of his type. I'll hope I can do this… No I have to be positive about this."_

Souji went and sat down on a bench to watch the battle with Forrest's siblings. He looked very odd as the only blonde in a sea of red heads and brunettes. Four year old Timmy was now on Souji's shoulders, Souji was still hugging Suzie, and Billy and Tally were now latched on to Souji's sides. Luckily Tommy and Cindy just sat together on the ground in front so they could see, and Salvador and Yolanda were old enough to be able to sit on the bench quietly.

Forrest sighed, seeing a challenger buried in his brothers and sisters. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes! I've always wanted a little brother or sister! And you have so many!" Souji said obviously not upset.

"You wanna keep one?" Forrest muttered under his breath.

"What?" Souji looked up not catching what he said.

"I said nothing!" Forrest blushed, though he had such a dark tan that it was hard to notice. He looked back at the battlefield, "Alright! Let's go Aron!"

The small black and white Rock and Steel-type Pokémon gave a small roar when it came out of its Pokéball. Kitsune groaned slightly. _"Damn! This is going to be hard!"_

She looked over at Souji to see him in a sea of red heads and brunettes. Kitsune eased up at the little scene and giggled. She looked at Sora who stared back at her, waiting for a command, "Alright Sora let's try out your new move! Use Mud-Slap!"

Sora cooed and landed on the ground delivering a Mud Slap. The Aron had no time to react and was hit by the Mud Slap. Its accuracy fell, but quickly jumped back up. (A/N: How the heck do they use Mud Slap? Where do they find the mud?)

Forrest examined the Aron and shouted, "Aron use Headbutt!"

Souji watched the battle in awe at the intensity of the battle. The twins then started to chant, "Go Spot! Go Spot!"

"His name is not 'Spot', it's Aron!" Forrest growled at his youngest siblings but the chanting didn't stop causing him to be more irritated.

Sora flew over the Aron out of its range he cooed happily. Then Kitsune thought fast, _"I wonder what would happen if I combine gust and Mud Slap? Better try it out it might be very effective."_

Kitsune nodded to herself and shouted, "Sora, use Gust and Mud Slap!"

Sora flapped his wings hard and a tornado formed. He then proceeded to use Mud Slap. The mud started to twirl in the tornado, causing the vortex of wind to turn a brownish color, resembling… well, mud. Some of the goop flew out of the wind, smacking the Aron face on.

The mud splattered and covered the floor, walls, ceiling and Souji's face (and he just washed off all the mud too) with the mucky goop. The littlest of the Brocklings laughed at Souji's mud-covered face.

The mud tornado hit Aron and swept it up into the air. Kitsune blushed at the mess that was caused by her attack thinking, _"This was not what I had in mind…"_

Forrest called out to his Pokémon. "Aron, use the rotation of the storm to pick up speed, then use Headbutt again!" Nodding, Aron rode the muddy winds until he was level with Sora. The Pokémon used his energy to propel himself forward and straight into the surprised Pidgy's chest.

Kitsune's eyes widened with fear as she saw the poor bird Pokémon fall, "Sora!" she cried as Sora fell out of the air and crash landed to the ground hard.

Sora got back onto it feet shakily, but fine nonetheless. Sora shook its head and flew back into the air. Kitsune sighed slightly in relief then shouted, "Alright Sora sand-Attack!"

Just as Sora started kicking up sand Forrest called out an attack to counter it, "Aron, use Sandstorm to turn the attack back!" Forrest yelled. The Aron rotates it body to make a huge dust storm.

Sora tried to escape but got caught in the sandstorm. Kitsune eyes widen as the he swirled in the sand storm. He kept trying to escape but kept getting hurt Sora was then flung out and very weakened, "Sora!" Sora was panting trying to catch his breath and then tried to continue but Kitsune shouted, "Sora return."

Sora looked exhausted but kept shaking his head saying no it turned to the Aron and used Mud Slap, "Sora you need to rest!" She tries to return the stubborn Pidgy to it Pokéball but it dodges it, "Sora..." She looked at Sora worriedly as it still wanted to fight.

"Alright Aron Body Slam!" Forrest shouted, knowing that his opponent was weakened.

Aron charged full speed at the Pidgy and got ready to use a Body Slam. Sora stubbornly avoids the attack then flew up high out of the Aron distance. Kitsune sighed slightly then smiled, "Alright then… Sora, Gust! "

Sora nodded and flapped it wings as hard as he could but because he was very weak the tornado wasn't that strong. Aron's steel body was barely affected by the tornado. "Use Rock Throw Aron!" Forrest said, hoping that one of the rocks would hit the Bird Pokémon.

Aron hurled rocks at the Pidgey as fast as it could. But Sora was faster he flew out of the Aron's range. He heaved as he flapped, his battered wings were tired, but his eyes were glowing steadily with a burning passion.

Kitsune stared slightly in shock that this little Pidgy still wanted to fight but when she saw his eyes burning she felt her body loosen and smiled, "You really want to get strong... Alright Mud Slap!" Sora dove towards the Aron and went behind it using the Mud Slap.

Aron was showing obvious signs of weakness from all the attacks. But Forest wasn't backing down he called out, "Sandstorm, Aron!"

Souji sat in awe, half buried in Brocklings. "This is amazing!" Souji said with his mouth hanging open.

"Our brother is a great battler!" Yolanda said confidently.

"Yeah, he's almost as good a battler as our big brother Brock!" Salvador said grinning.

"Forrest! Forrest!" The twins chanted, cutely.

Souji almost bent down to hug them but he decided to keep watching the battle. "Let's go Sora!"

Sora flew away from the storm avoiding getting anywhere close to it. Kitsune then thought of something and whispers softly, "It's risky but..." She saw the determination In Sora's eyes and smiled, "Sora dive towards the Aron!"

Forrest saw the Pidgy diving toward his Aron and acted quickly, "Aron use Headbutt up!"

Aron jumped up and the two Pokémon knocked heads. Sora kept pushing against the Aron hard head, "Sora, go under it!" Sora pulled away temporarily leaving the Aron suspended and went under the Aron and started trying to lift it as high as it could go. Kitsune shouted, "Now!" Sora started diving down at top speed, "I hope it works..."

Sora turned it body making the Aron face the ground and they crashed into the ground causing dust to came up.

Forrest looked through the smoke caused by the attack. "Aron?"

Aron was laying there with swirls for eyes. "Aron return!" Forest said, shocked. He then saw the Pidgy staggered to it feet. He seemed to be in deep thought about something.

Kitsune eyes had widened in shock and amazment, "Sora… Good job Sora! Now please rest." Sora nodded and was returned into his Pokéball. Kitsune looked at Riku in her arms and said, "Your turn Riku." Riku jumped out of her arm and got ready to fight.

Kitsune made a prediction of the battle – she knew she could win. Because she knew she had a warrior in that Poliwag.

That all I have at the moment I'll put up the next one later if there more reviews.


	10. Rock Gym: Part 2 Souji battle!

Pokebattle: Fight Riku!

"Talking"

_Kitsune thoughts_

_**Pokemon talking**_

Okay last time Kitsune won the first battle with Sora against the odds. Now she will fight with Riku a water type with a strong will of a warrior against… Well you'll see.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quiet as Forrest got his next Pokemon out Kitsune waited patiently and so did Riku. He throws the pokeball in a swift motion and a Geodude came out of the small pokeball.

Kitsune and Riku waited for the opponent to make the first move which he did. "Geodude Rock Slide!" Forrest called out as his first attack. This was a water Pokemon, which wasn't looking good for Geodude. The best thing Forrest could do was hope Geodude could dodge the water attacks.

Kitsune and Riku weren't complaining the Tadpole Pokemon easily dodged the attack. Kitsune felt herself smirking in satisfaction thou it was unnoticed by others except her Pokemon, "Alright water gun!"

The Poliwag seemed very strong even thou it was small and it eye a will of a warrior. "Geodude dodge!" Forrest said quickly and Geodude floated out of the way just barely, "Use Rock Tomb!"

The rocky gym walls began to shake and Geodude use the rocks to cover the Poliwag. This didn't faze the Poliwag it glared and used a strong water gun on the rock making a hole in it. It escaped Through the whole and looked at it opponent un fazed.

"Hmm you're flexible. Alright, Tail Whip then bubbles!" Kitsune shouted a spark in her eye. The Poliwag charged toward the Geodude. It was hit by the bubble and already was looking weak. Forrest gritted his teeth slight, "Geodude grab it and use Seismic Toss!"

Geodude grabbed Poliwag by the tail and swung it around, before throwing the water Pokemon back down to the floor of the gym. The Poliwag steadily got back to it feet and glared at the Geodude annoyed.

Kitsune held a smiles then shouts, "Alright bubble one more time!" The Poliwag charged toward the Geodude and released a bubble attack for the final blow. But Forrest wasn't going to let that happen, "Dodge it quick!" Forrest said and Geodude darted away from the Bubbles. He then shouts, "Now use Strength!"

Geodude picked up a large rock and began to glow; focusing all of its strength it threw the rock at the Poliwag. Kitsune smirked, "Jump then water gun!"

The Poliwag easily jumped over the rock and aimed with piecing accuracy at the Geodude. The rock Pokemon was surprised by the attack and was hit with the water gun. It wavers in the air before falling down with swirls in its eyes. Forrest yells, "Geodude!" but it's too late. He was quiet for a second then says, "Alright good job! Return!"

"You're very good." Forrest says, impressed by Kitsune battle style. "Okay then let's go Lavitar!"

Souji was watching the battle with baited breath while the kids crawled on top of him to get a better look.

Suzie who was still in Souji's arms began to clap her hands, "Lar-vi-tar! Lar-vi-tar!" She chanted.

"You're doing amazing Kitsune!" Souji yelled out of the blue startling most of the Brocklings and Kitsune as well not that she would show it.

_Whoa that startled me…But it nice to have someone cheer you on. _Kitsune thought with a smile on her face she giggled slightly then shouts, "Okay Riku tail whip then bubble!" Riku hit the Lavitar with it tail and goes to use bubble.

But Forrest caught on this time Forest shouts, "Larvitar use Earthquake!" and soon the gym's rocky floor began to rumble. The tremors knocked the Poliwag off balance so the bubbles veered off course.

Riku shook it head and glares at the Lavitar not at all happy with the attack Kitsune was slightly annoyed as well but stayed calm, "Riku get up close to the Lavitar for a water gun!" Riku started running toward Lavitar and when it got close it went to use a water gun.

Larvitar was caught off guard and hit by the Water Gun. It managed to break out of the harsh stream of water by jumping to the side. Forrest smiled at this and says quickly, "Excellent Larvitar! Now use Head butt!" and Larvitar charged full speed at the Poliwag.

Riku was hit full on by the attack and was flung back cause of it. Kitsune glance at the Poliwag then shouts, "Try bubble!"

Forrest reacted quickly, "Larvitar dodge!" but not fast enough because the Larvitar was still hit by some Bubbles. He frowned slightly then shouts, "Ok! Use Take Down, now!"

Kitsune smirked at the reckless attack, "Wait for it!" The Poliwag obeyed patiently as the Lavitar charged closer to when it about to hit Kitsune shouts, "Now WG!"(A/N: She sometimes shouts attacks in the form of symbols like WG means water gun.) The Poliwag knew instantly what that was and shot a water gun at the Lavitar.

Larvitar was hit by the Water Gun straight in the face and was thrown back so that it hit the wall. Larvitar tried to get back on its feet, but then its energy gave out and the Lavitar fell to the floor with swirls for eyes.

Forrest returned Larvitar to his pokeball. He was quiet for a moment. "I lost."

Most of the Brocklings started to cry, and Souji. Who had been grinning after seeing Kitsune win, began to try to comfort them.

"Enough!" Forrest shouts and his sibling quieted. Forrest looked up at Kitsune. "That was a great battle. And you won fair and square, so..." He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a brown pendent. "You have just earned yourself the Boulder Badge!"

Kitsune grinned as she took the badge from Forrest hand and shouts, "Yay! We won!" Kitsune jumps up happily Riku smile and goes over to Kitsune side and smiles at her trainer. Kitsune picks him up and hugs him, "Good job Riku!" Nicky had woken up because of Kitsune jumping but just blinks and gives a small smile.

Kitsune then looks at Sora pokeball and say, "Thank you too Sora." Kitsune takes out Riku pokeball and returns him, "You deserve a good rest." Once Riku was returned to the pokeball she felt a strong feeling inside.

She could hardly contain her excitement so she let go, "I got my first badge!!!" Kitsune struck a pose and Nicky cheered also, "Pi chu Pi!!"

She then noticed Souji was shifting nervously like a child going to the dentist for the first time. She held in a chuckle and gave a soft reassuring smile, "Don't worry you'll be fine."

Souji sprit seemed to be lifted by the reassurance and nods his head, "Alright!" He walked over to the challenger side of the field while Kitsune took his place between the children.

Souji takes a deep breath and then gets a determined look in his eye, "Alright! Haru's first!"

Haru pops out of her pokeball ready, but sighs when Souji begins to hug her. _**"Don't we have a battle?"**_ She says in her own language and as usually she Scratches him. Souji puts her down immediately and she gets ready for battle. She and Souji are waiting for Forrest's first Pokemon.

Forrest nods his head and throws a pokeball, "All right Sudowoodo!" The strange tree looking Pokemon come out of the pokeball ready to battle a smile on it face.

Kitsune watched carefully Nicky blinks and watches also. The girl saw the little mouse, "Hey can we hold it?" Kitsune looks at the girl and saw no harm in it, "Sure but be care full." Nicky blinks in confusion as she was removed from her favorite spot and was put into the girls arms. The girl begins hugging the little Pichu tightly much too Nicky annoyance.

"Alright Haru! Ember!" Souji (A/N: Bynd said Tamaki instead of Souji in the RPG, accidentally [which I fixed in this Fanfic, which is who Souji was based on.) shouted starting the battle.

Haru's tail burned bright and she fired molten hot embers out of her mouth at the Sudowoodo. But as one would expect it did little damage to the rock Pokemon.

"Nice try Rock throw Sudowoodo!" Forrest shouted. The Sudowoodo picks a huge rock and throws it at Haru.

"Haru!" Souji yelled.

Haru used it legs and jumped around the rocks quickly. She waited for another attack, but Souji looked a bit shocked. _**"Hello battle here!"**_

"Oh right! Haru use another Ember then!" Souji said still a bit shocked. Haru sighed at this and spat more fire at Sudowoodo.

The Sudowoodo was hit but like last time wasn't very effective Forrest shouts, "Now Low Kick!" The Sudowoodo charged at Haru and was about to use low kick.

Kitsune watched nervously while Nicky was being played with the girl thou Nicky didn't seem happy since she couldn't watch the battle or sleep on Kitsune.

Haru was hit with the low kick and was thrown across the floor. Souji was a little shocked, because Haru's moves weren't working. He was going to return her, when Haru's flame began to burn brighter.

Haru picked herself up and looked at Sudowoodo with a fire in her eyes. She charged at Sudowoodo, jumped and clamped her jaws down on its head with her first Bite attack.

The Sudowoodo started running around like a mad man. It kept trying to shake off the Charmander as it obviously was giving way more damage then the ember did ever did since it was a dark move.

Kitsune gap slightly then cheer, "Go Souji! Go Haru!" Nicky struggled to see what happen but had failed when the girl started hugging her tightly again.

"Huh?" Souji looked a little lost. However he just shook it off and cried out, "Go Haru!" Haru clamped on tighter as the Sudowoodo ran, and blew a few Embers while still biting down on its head.

Forrest was in shock but shook it off and shout, "Come on Sudowoodo get it off!" The Sudowoodo was going crazy trying to get Haru off with very little success. She was clamped on tight and now the embers were giving the poor Sudowoodo a major headache.

Kitsune cheered, "All right!" Nicky finally was able to see what happen and asks, _**"Shouldn't Souji be giving Haru command not be a cheerleader?"**_ Kitsune shrugs at the Pichu question and goes back to cheering for the Charmander.

Souji looked dazedly at Haru, before snapping out of it. "Um... Try to Ember again while Biting?"

Nicky fell over Anime style thou the girl picked it back up and shout, _**"She already doing that!"**_Kitsune giggled slightly at the little Pichu then goes back to cheering, "Go get them!!"

The Sudowoodo couldn't take much more of it and fainted. Forrest eyes were widen in shock, "Beaten by a Pidgy and now a Charmander. What next... Alright Ryhorn your turn!" He then sends out a Ryhorn from the pokeball who was ready and reeling to go.

"Um... Haru can you use Bite again?" Souji asked, actually not sure if she could.

_**"That Pokemon's made of ROCK you moron!"**_ Haru said with an angry mark on her head. She took a deep breath and blew out another Ember.

Kitsune then thought this over, _Actually bite would be helpful effective since it a dark move but it might be too weak of an attack since Ryhorn body is almost purely rock. What stronger then bite…_

Nicky smacked her forehead, "_**Come on!"**_ Kitsune giggled and watched happily, "Come on you can do it!" the kids were cheering happily and they shouted, "Go Spiky!"

The Ryhorn blinked it was hit but it had no effect on it at all or maybe to forgot it. Forrest twitched at his siblings voices, "His names not Spiky!" He sighs and shouts, "Horn Attack!"

"Haru!" Souji said, and Haru jumped out of the way. "Um, what do I do? Haru keep using Ember!" Haru sighed, but she figured that's all she could do for now.

The Ryhorn continued to take little to no damage. Forrest then shouts, "Now stomp!" The Ryhorn raises itself and goes to use stomp.

Nicky shouts, **"**_**Use bite it a dark move more effect then ember!!! Don't be a wuss like Souji Haru!!**_**"**Before she could say more she was now in the little girl embrace again. Kitsune heard the little Pichu and sighs knowing what she meant.

Haru jumped up and out of the way of the Rhyhorns attack. She panting slightly, **"**_**I'm lucky I'm fast...**_**"**

Haru heard Nicky's advice, and tried to think of a Dark attack.

She decided to go for one she'd heard about in Prof. Oak's lab when she was little. She ran at full speed to the Rhyhorn and used Crunch.

Souji looked impressed, but was still really no help. "Wow, Haru!" Kitsune was impressed as well and thought, _Wow Haru way stronger then she looks her parent must have been very strong. Wish she was my Pokemon. I would train her to be stronger. Oh well._

Nicky cheers happily, _**"Way to go Haru!"**_ Thou as soon as she spoke she was silenced again by the girl hugging her tightly. Kitsune wondered why Souji was getting so nervous about with such a strong Pokemon.

The Ryhorn roared in pain and started charging at a Rock on the field trying to get the Charmander off. Forrest was in shock, "Ryhorn calm down!"

Souji watched Haru let go of Rhyhorn before it crashed into a rock, and say a crack in its rock body.

"Haru?" Souji said to the panting Charmander. "Can you use Ember in that crack there?" He pointed at the crack. Haru saw the crack and fired Ember at it, hoping for a better effect.

Ryhorn eyes widen and it roars in pain. It started running around trying to stop the burning but crashed into another Rock. Forrest shout, "Oh no Ryhorn!" The Ryhorn was incredibly weakened from the attack. Forrest looks at Souji then to the Charmander, "Ryhorn fury attack!" The Ryhorn charged at Haru in anger about to release the attack.

Souji confidence grew slightly, "Haru Crunch!" Haru jumped and used Crunch on the in coming Rhyhorn.

The Rhyhorn cried in pain then fainted not being able to continue. Forrest sighs and returns the fallen Pokemon, "You won't be able to beat this Pokemon as easily." He release an Onix it stood tall and roared. Forrest grinned, "Bind Onix!" The Onix immediately wrapped it tail around the Charmander and squeezed.

Kitsune eyes widen at this. "Oh no..." Nicky was still too busy with the girl to see.

Haru was getting squeezed by the huge rock Pokemon. "Haru!" Souji called out.

**"**_**Don't-you- have a grass Pokemon that should be doing this?!**_**" **Haru screamed at her trainer. Souji didn't understand but he did see Haru getting hurt. "Haru return now!"

Souji took out a pokeball. "Rem!" Unfortunately that was Tamaki's ball. "Pikachu?" Tamaki said. "Me?"

"Um...oops!" Souji said quickly returning Tamaki and sending out the real Rem. "Absorb Rem!" Souji said.

Forrest was put off by Souji clumsiness but shrugs it off, "Onix Bind!" Onix wrapped it tail around Rem and squeezed tightly only slightly affected by the Absorb.

"Rem use...Mega Drain!" Souji said uncertainly. Rem obeyed and began to drain energy from Onix.

The Mega Drain was more effective then absorbs was. The attack caused the Onix roar in pain throwing the Oddish off itself. "Rem use Mega Drain again!" Souji shouts, happy that he did something right for once.

The Onix continued to roar in pain Forrest thought quickly and shouts, "Tackle Onix!" The Onix went and charged at Rem head first.

"Rem quick get out of the way!" Souji shouted. Rem moved as fast as she could and got out of the giant pokemons way. "Umm...Keep using Mega Drain!" Souji said, wanting to keep doing something that works.

"Onix screech!" The Onix roared out loudly lowering the Oddish defenses and pushing it back as well. "Rem try Sleep Powder" Souji said. Rem began to produce a mist of bluish sleeping powder.

The Onix looks around confused at the attack but is then hit with the blue powder. The Onix eyes drooped then it fell falling asleep. Forrest started shouting trying to keep it awake but to no avail.

Souji was actually stunned for a moment. He stared at the sleeping Onix with wide eyes. "_**Ok what do I do now?"**_ Rem said looking at him curiously.

"Um..." Souji looked down at Rem. "Oh right! Use Mega Drain again...right?"

Rem nods her head then started using Mega Drain sapping the energy from the sleeping Onix.

The Onix groaned in pain and was close to the edge of fainting but then Forrest returns him, "Return Onix!"

Once the Onix was back safely in it's pokeball Forrest sighs but then smiles, "That was an interesting and 'unique' battle." He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a brown pendent. "You won the boulder badge."

The brocklings started crying again. Kitsune who was smiling like an idiot at Souji win was now trying to comfort them while Nicky was getting squished by the girl who was hugging her a little too tight.

Forrest twitched at there crying and was trying to ignore them as he presented the badge to Souji.

Souji looked at the offered badge for a second before taking it. "I got a badge."

"Kitsune! Kitsune! I got a badge!" Souji started to jump around in joy. Rem jumped with him, so he wouldn't feel alone.

Kitsune had smiles at Souji, "Great job I knew you could do it!" thou she was thinking a little different result. Nicky finally escaped the girl grasped and jumped on Kitsune head panting. Kitsune looked up at the panting Pichu confused but shrugged it off, "We both got our first badges! This is great!"

Souji was grinning as wide as he could. "Thanks for cheering for me Kitsune!" Rem bounced up and down a bit before sitting down tiredly.

Souji looked down and saw Rem and gasped. "Rem? Rem? Are you alright?!" The Oddish tilted her head confused, _**"Huh?" **_

"I need to take my Pokemon to the Pokemon center!" Souji said, back to over reacting. Kitsune sighs at this but smiles, "Alright then lets go."

As soon as they started to exit Nicky sniffed around," PICHU PI!" meaning, "I smell a Pokemon!"

Kitsune looks around and saws a golden colored Shinx, "huh what's that?" The Shinx was looking thru some trash but when it heard Kitsune it turned fast and growled.

Kitsune smiled at the rare shiny Pokemon, "I'm gonna catch it. Nicky come on!"

Nicky smiles and jumps in front of the Shinx happily. The Shinx growled and goes to tackle Nicky who jumps over it. The Shinx turns and tries to tackle again this time Nicky didn't dodge instead she used charm which made the Shinx stop it's attack blushing slightly.

Nicky giggled but then smirks and uses thunder shock on the Shinx hurting it slightly. Kitsune smiles then shouts, "Tail whip!"

Nicky hits the Shinx with it tail causing the Shinx defense to go down, "Now thunder shock again." the attack was more effective this time.

The Shinx then uses leer on Nicky lowering her defense. Nicky shakes it off, "Nicky thunder wave!"

The thunder wave hit and paralyzes the Shinx. After Nicky did one more thunder shock Kitsune throws a pokeball. Then both Nicky and Kitsune waits for the final result.

The pokeball shakes for a moment before it stops. Shiny Shinx was caught!

Souji looks at the ball in amazement, "Wow that was great Kitsune!" He takes out his PokeDex and looks up Shinx.

_"Shinx: The Flash Pokemon. The pre-evolved form of Luxio. This Pokemon has a muscle-based electric system in its forelegs that can deliver powerful shocks. When this Pokemon senses danger its fur flashes blindingly, allowing it to escape" _The PokeDex said. _"This Pokemon is most commonly found in Sinnoh."_

"Wow that Pokemon must be really rare." Souji said, "And it's a different color than the picture my PokeDex shows."

Kitsune picks up the pokeball, "Wow then it is extra rare. Because that makes it a shiny. A rare Pokemon indeed."

Nicky tails was wagging and her eyes were looking at the pokeball with glee. Kitsune noticed and looks at Nicky confused, "Are you ok?"

Nicky just giggled and goes up onto Kitsune shoulder. Causing Kitsune to just be slightly confused but she just shrugs it off, "We better get to the Pokemon center to heal our Pokemon they must be tired from the battle."

They arrived at the Pokemon center.

"Oh, hello dears!" Nurse Joy said and took their Pokemon for healing. "How did the Gym battles go?"

Souji grinned again, still ecstatic. "I got a badge!" He said holding out the Boulder Badge. This caused Kitsune to want to brag as well, "Me too!" Kitsune hold out her own badge excited at the victory. "And I caught a shiny Shinx! What are the chances?!"

"A shiny? Wow, I haven't seen one of those in a while." Nurse Joy said, "Congratulations on your victories."

After a few minutes nurse joy handed their pokeballs back.

"Your Pokemon are nice and healthy again." Nurse Joy said happily. "If you are heading toward Cerulean City, you need to take the path through Mt. Moon. Be careful!"

"Mt. Moon?" Souji said, "You mean we have to go through that huge mountain?"

"Yes. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll be okay, just don't get lost!" Nurse Joy said cheerfully. "Don't worry we'll be fine! The mountains will be no problem." Kitsune said to ease Souji mind thou in her mind she wasn't as confident, _'I really hope we don't get lost in there...'_

It worked Souji eased up and smiles, "Well then we must be prepared. To the PokeMart!"

Kitsune smiles, "Good thinking we must stock up before going anywhere." Nicky was just smiling cheerfully not showing any sign of going asleep like she usually does which is very out of character but Kitsune ignored it for now.

They walked to the PokeMart and Souji gathered supplies and walked up to the counter, "I want some Pokeballs, some Potions, and I think we should get an Escape Rope." He said looking around. He took the things to the counter and payed for them.

Kitsune got some items as well but had more money since she entered the National Park contest before she started her journey. So she was well supplied.

Souji packed all the things away and stood, "Excellent! Off to Mt. Moon then!" Kitsune put her things away and walked past him snickering slightly cause Souji was drawing attention to him self.

Her look soften and she looks up at the mountain, _Mt. Moon that a cave… I wonder what will happen there?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped you liked it. It sure gave my arm a work out that for sure. Enjoy and Please Review. Good, Bad, or flame I don't care just review. [Thou flames make me cry. TT


	11. Souji side story!

This is a present for Bynd. The main character in this side story won't be Kitsune but Souji. I hope you all enjoy and Bynd I hope you like it. I made Souji have a Nanny hope you don't mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No More Evolving!**

Souji Tamaki. A newbie Pokemon trainer with little to almost no talent in Pokemon training, a complete gentleman to woman, and adores of cute Pokemon. He comes from a rich family and has lived a sheltered life and is now traveling with Kitsune Fyuu.

Now let's have a glimpse of his past for a change. We'll start at age three of his life, a toddler who learned to walk.

A small toddler with short dirty blond hair and innocent Violet eyes played with a tiny Rattata. He giggled as the Rattata used quick attack around him.

The Toddler wobbled toward the Rattata and every time he got close the Rat Pokemon would use quick attack playfully. The owner of the Rattata watched the Toddler and Rattata play, "This might be good training. Haha-huh?"

The trainer words were cut short when the Rattata started to glow. The little Toddler had just finally caught up to the Pokemon. It stared wide eye at the Pokemon transformation, "Ah?" The newly evolved Raticate turned around and gave the toddler a hug. The little Toddler having no clue where his friend went began to cry, "WAHH!"

The owner of the Rattata had got in big trouble with the Toddler's father and it wasn't pleasant. The father was an owner of a prestige and wealthy company. They had assumed the boy's Pokemon had hurt the heir of the company. The Boy's father had to take responsibility for it and had to work harder because of it.

The Toddler cried until a nanny came and had hushed it softly, "its okay Master Souji. It's okay." The toddler sobs calmed down at the attention and giggled at the Nanny.

The Nanny smiled back and said, "There all better. Now it time for your nap." Souji giggled as he was put into his bed and tucked in softly humming a gentle tune.

Then the little Toddler fell fast asleep peacefully and the Nanny left the toddler asleep dreaming a better dream.

**Two years later (Souji age 5)**

"Master Souji we reached Saffron."

Souji smiled with glee at this, "Yea I'll get to see Abby and Grandma!" The Nanny smiled and nodded as the Helicopter landed in front of his Grandmother's house. Souji was the first to exit the Helicopter, at high speed, the Nanny following behind quickly, "Young master slow down their not going anywhere!"

Souji stopped at the door step and rang the door bell. The Nanny caught up to the energetic boy panting slightly and said, "You have too much energy."

The door open revealing an old woman, Souji's Grandmother. The Kind old woman smiled brightly as both Souji and the Nanny entered the house. "Hello Souji. I have good news about Abby."

Suddenly an Alakazam appeared with teleport behind Souji, scaring him out of his wits. Souji screamed and run away. The Nanny gasps and runs after Souji with concern, "Young Master Wait!"

The grandmother was puzzled at her grandson's reaction and looks at the Alakazam who stared back, "Strange..."

Though the whole trip, Souji was very upset, because Abby would rather do chores with Grandma than play with him. The Nanny looks at him sadly and says, "Now don't be so down. It was bound to evolve at one point. All pokemon do."

Souji blond hair shadowed his eyes as he mumbled, "...but, I don't..."

**3 years later (Souji age 8)**

The sun had shown brightly over a stream making the water glisten. Souji walked by this stream since it ran through his estate his Nanny keeping a watchful eye as always.

Souji looked at the water with an intent gaze suddenly he sighed. "Where is he…?" He had said the nanny heard him and says, "You mean your magikarp friend?" Souji nodded and looks at the nanny who pondered, "Maybe it at the lake."

Souji looked at the nanny and says, "But I'm not allowed to go that far." The nanny smiles and goes to his side, "Don't worry I'm here so you won't get in trouble."

Souji smiled brightly and walked down the stream to the lake. Souji and the nanny looked around the area suddenly Souji saw a servant running up to him, "Young Master!" The nanny thought he might get in trouble and was about to say it was her fault.

But suddenly a huge Gyarados emerged from the water Souji fell over with fright. While the Nanny stood in front of him protectively. The nanny stared into the Gyarados then relaxed her pose, "Oh I see…" She says and relaxes much to Souji displeasure.

"Ah." He said as the serpent pokemon did a back flip back into the water, "It looks like that Magikarp finally evolved." The butler said as he approached them. Souji looked at the Gyarados, who swam around the lake easily before diving, He teared up slightly, "But I don't want-!"

The nanny looked at Souji sadly and shook her head. She smiles and says softly, "Lets go inside." Souji nodded sadly and followed the nanny back home.

**3 years later (Souji 11 years old)**

Souji had a bright smile on his face as he entered his home. He had just come back from the Jhoto region with his father. He was so excited after meeting so many pokemon trainers and seeing them battle. He had decided he was definitely going to go on a journey with his own pokemon soon.

His nanny was now a maid since he no longer needed her to watch over him since he came of age.(A/N: Which is ten.) She had spotted Souji and was reluctant to tell him something.

Another maid however showed no hesitation in greeting him. "Hello Souji-sama! Did you have a nice trip? You won't believe what happened to Fluff while you were gone!" She said sweetly.

The nanny saw Souji expression turned confused and knew this wouldn't go well. "Um wait young master…" She spoke softly.

"What?" He said entering his room with the maid. "She evolved!" The nurse continued, too late, since Souji had already walked in on a full grown Ursaring. He yelped and started to cry at the sight of the scary pokemon. When the bear gave a huge roar that was it, he darted out of the room as quickly as he could, "BUT I DON'T WANT HER TO EVOLVE!"

The ex-Nanny gasped, "Wait young Master!" But it was too late he had run off before she could help in any way.

The nurse and maid looked at each other confused while the Ursaring seemed to have been deeply hurt that his friend, Souji, had abandon her. The nanny goes over to the Ursaring and pets it head, "It alright he just doesn't understand yet… But he will one day."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know not my best work but I was trying I hope you all enjoyed it. And Bynd I hope you did sorry if you don't like it.


	12. Mt Moon cave!

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! I know this isn't the best fanfic but this is the first time I started writing so much so I'm sorry for all the mistakes. Now I know the stories have lots of bad grammar but I'm working on fixing that. I always use Microsoft Word so it shouldn't have much misspelling but when it does sorry my bad editing. Also please no more complaining about the Pokémon speech/talking thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own Kitsune, her Pokémon and any other OC I make. Souji belong to Bynd Theodore Way and other OC (That I announce) belong to there respected owners.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Pokémon talk (**_Please no comment on this subject anymore. I'll try easing out of it but please bear with me when it used.)

--

**Cave Exploring! **(I really need to come up with better titles…)

Mt. Moon. It was a beautiful mountain indeed. It was the only way to Cerulean City beside flight transportation. Legend stated that a piece of the moon fell crashing into this mountains and with it a moon Pokémon called Clefairy.

Kitsune looked up at the mountain with an interested look and thought, '_Clefairy… That's a very interesting Pokémon. Maybe I'll get lucky and find one.'_

Suddenly Kitsune looked at entrance to the cave she felt incredible uncomfortable. She shifted herself slightly as she stared into it dark inside. She said to herself as if taking mental notes, "So we have to go in there…"

Souji had thought she was talking to him and nodded, "Yep." He looked up at the mountain as well then grinned, "Alright lets go!"

Kitsune gulped slightly and walked into the cave along with Souji. As soon as they entered the cave Zubat flew over their heads startling them. But the Zubat were high enough not to hit them.

Souji looked around the semi dark area with interest then looked to Kitsune, "Which way left or right?"

Kitsune flinched at those words at a memory of hers though it went unnoticed, she said softly "Um left I think…"

Souji, oblivious to Kitsune flinch or tone of voice, turned and said, "Alright left then." They started walking thru the dark cave.

Suddenly they came across a hole in the ground with a ladder leading straight down. Kitsune peeked down the dark hole, "I guess we go down…" She tried to see the bottom but found she couldn't she shivered slightly.

She turned to Souji and said, "Um you go first." Nicky was confused at why Kitsune was hesitant but decided to ignore it.

Souji eyes went wide as he looked down the hole himself. "O-oka-ay..." Souji stuttered. He inched towards the dark hole slowly. A little too slowly, and Haru popped out of her Pokéball and went down herself.

Haru's tail light lit up the passage and Souji climbed down after her yelling, "Wait Haru! Wait for meeee!"

Kitsune giggled slightly and climbs down as well feeling slightly better then before. That is until her mind wandered into the past…

_A younger Kitsune _(I'll say 10)_ sat alone in a thick forest the air held an ominous feeling in the air. Even the Pokémon were quiet as if something dangerous was about._

_Kitsune whimpered slightly in fear and got to her feet the sky started to fill with rain clouds as well. She began walking thru the forest searching for a way out of the forest._

_However she didn't find an exit but a dark cave. She went to walk past it until it started to rain which forced her to take refuge in it. The rain poured down from the heavens the Pokémon going to their safety of there home. Kitsune wasn't as lucky to have been home._

_She was cold and alone in a dark cave. The rain seemed to get worst by the second. Kitsune entered deeper into the cave to avoid the harsh winds that entered the cave._

_She sat against the rocky walls with discomfort and broke down crying. "I want to go home!" she cried out, her words echoing thru the cave. _

_Suddenly something glowed from the other end of the cave. Kitsune froze and turned her head slowly a full grown Pikachu huddled on a nest and an intimidating Raichu growled at her both their cheeks sparking with dangerous electricity. Kitsune cried out in shock as the Raichu tried to hit her with a Mega Punch and she managed to dodge in time._

_She saw the piece of wall that she was sitting at had a crater now from the Raichu attack. "Raichu!" The Raichu eyes glowed threateningly at the young girl distrust in it eye. Kitsune eyes filled with fear as the Raichu had backed her into a corner. Suddenly she put her hands behind her back and crouched down as she had bowed her head solemnly, "I mean no harm. I was trying to get out of the rain."_

_The Raichu defenses were still up as its cheeks sparked aggressively when suddenly the Pikachu on the nest looked over at Kitsune and said something to the Raichu as if trying to calm it down. The Raichu loosened up slightly but still gave Kitsune a weary eye as it went to the Pikachu side._

_Kitsune watched as the Pikachu licked the Raichu cheek affectionately calming him down. Kitsune blushed slightly at the sight, "So cute…"_

_It was obvious even to Kitsune that the two mouse Pokémon were mates which is why the Raichu got so defensive. The Pikachu looked at Kitsune kindly and made a motion to come closer. She hesitated as she looked as the Raichu continued to look at her suspiciously_

_Kitsune walked over slowly her hands still behind her back and then sat next to the Pikachu side avoiding eye contact with the Raichu. The Pikachu smiled at her and rubbed against her as if saying everything will be okay._

_Kitsune smiled at the Pikachu kindness and relaxed her self her hands rubbing the Pikachu stomach unconsciously. Kitsune glanced outside watching the rain fall. After hours of rain the sky began to clear up._

_Kitsune had stood up and bowed to the Pikachu and Raichu, "Thank you so much. I'll come to visit! With my sister of course…"_

_Kitsune was about to leave then realized she had no idea where to go and she began to whine, "All man I'm lost though!" The Pikachu laughed at this and looked at the Raichu who sighed._

_The Raichu nudged Kitsune catching her attention. She squeaked since the Raichu almost pushed her over a rock. She moved side ways causing the Raichu to fall over onto the rock itself. Kitsune sweat dropped as the Raichu growled annoyed._

_The Raichu then sighed and beckoned for Kitsune to follow her. Kitsune cautiously followed the mouse Pokémon. The Raichu led her to the edge of the woods. Kitsune smiled brightly and shouted, "Yay! I'm free!"_

_The Raichu scoffed and ran off back into the forest while Kitsune ran home. She ran past a statue of a Seviper, whose eyes had seemed to follow Kitsune's movements. The statue of the Seviper held a white egg (It not real it stone) in its grip. Next to it was an injured Pikachu looking up at it weakly and the statues almost seemed life-like. _

_Kitsune stopped in her track and glanced at the Statue. A man then covers the statue with a blue sheet blocking it from the world. Kitsune shrugged it off and went back to running home._

Kitsune was snapped out of her thought when her foot finally reached the ground, "Why did I...?" She cuts herself off and shakes her head before looking around. The Kitsune and Souji walked deeper into the cave and farther, they suddenly spot a strange glowing dark blue stone.

"What's this?" Souji said as he looked at the glowing stone curiously. Kitsune realized what it was but decided to act stupid, "No idea but it pretty." She picked up the glowing stone and smirks slightly thinking, '_This is a moon stone it must mean a Clefairy is nearby.'_

Suddenly a chant echoed through the cave, "Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy, Cle, fairy!" The last part seemed to have been a shout of shock or fear though it was hard to tell.

Souji having no idea what made the sound, said, "What's that sound?" Kitsune had a terrible feeling in her gut that told her to run.

Suddenly the whole cave rumbled and an explosion erupted the blast flung Kitsune and company backwards. They had landed quite a distance because of the explosion. The explosion had even broken down some of the rock walls.

Kitsune groaned in pain cause unlike the others she had landed on a sharp rock. It wasn't a big rock so the gash was small enough to cover, "That was painful..." She said holding her side with the gash hoping it went unnoticed.

Souji sat up his body covered in rock dust, "Ow…" Nicky had flown of Kitsune head and was in a foul mood. Her cheeks sparked angrily, _**"Pichu pi!"**_ The Pichu got on all four and growled looking around Kitsune glanced at the Pichu and thought she saw the Raichu from childhood her thoughts wandered, _'You're just like your father Nicky…'_

Souji's Charmander, Haru, sat up and rubbed her head, _**"Charmander char."**_ The Charmander seemed to have been surprised by the explosion like everyone else.

Kitsune bit her lip to suppress herself from hissing in pain. She held her side and tried fixing up the wound. Though fate decided to have fun.

Someone wearing all black and a red 'R' on their shirt appeared from behind the smoke and shouted, "Hey you kids!" Kitsune groaned slightly annoyed, "What do you think your doing here!?"

Another person in the same exact clothing shouted as well, "You shouldn't have come this far!" The Rockets sent out a Grimer and Koffing.

Kitsune cussed under her breath and shouts, "But we didn't even do anything! We were just passing through!" The Rockets however didn't seem to care for her reasoning.

Nicky started growling at the rocket and stood in front of Kitsune protectively her cheeks sparking up. Kitsune under stood the she would have to fight and about to shout a command but her side started to sting badly shutting her up. (A/N: In the RP Kitsune seemed unharmed and seemed to be caught off guard. But it wasn't to bad but if Souji had saw the gash I'm afraid he would have had a heart attack. So I had to hide it.)

Haru as always acted without her trainer order and released a strong fire attack which amazingly looked like Flamethrower. Souji was shocked at the extra fire power, "Ahh?? When did you learn that!?"

The Charmander growled slightly and yelled something back though Souji had no clue of what she said, although it should have been obvious that because she fought almost all of the Pewter Gym strong Rock-type Pokémon by herself. It resulted with the Charmander shooting through her levels. Of course Souji wouldn't get it… It should have also been obvious that Haru had just insulted Souji again. He still didn't get it.

One of the Rockets was pissed at the duo's resistance, "You little brats! Koffing, Tackle!" The Koffing charged at Haru while the Grimer tried to hit the Pichu with a Sludge attack.

The Pichu jumped out of the attacks way she lowered her body closer to the ground waiting for a command. Kitsune put a cloth over her wound which soothed it slightly then shouts, "Alright Nicky Thundershock!"

The Pichu nodded and charged at the Grimer with its naturally fast speed. The Grimer tried to dodge but the Pichu easily attack the Sludge Pokémon shooting electricity at it.

Souji also took command and shouts, "Flamethrower again Haru!" Haru blew out a huge flame at the Koffing it didn't stand a chance. The Rocket returned the Koffing back to it Pokéball and released a Zubat, "Super sonic!"

The other Rocket commanded a Sludge attack again but the Pichu was too fast for it to get a solid hit. Kitsune winced but shouted, "Tail Whip then Thundershock!"

The Pichu hit its tail against the Grimer getting some of the sludge on it tail though it showed no care and released a Thundershock on the Pokémon.

The Grimer groaned in pain loudly then fainted from the attack causing it trainer to return it. The Rocket Trainer then sent out an Ekans. Kitsune winced slightly at the sight of her gash, but quickly covered it up.

Haru uses a crunch attack on the zubat almost making it fall out of the sky. The Rockets commanded their Pokémon to attack, the Ekans with poison sting and the zubat with leech life.

The small Pichu seemed unfazed by the snake Pokémon and dodged the attack swiftly then charged toward the Ekans head on. Kitsune bit her lips slightly, "Tail Whip then Thundershock."

Souji called out a command as well, "Ember Haru!"

The Rockets growled when the attacks hit their Pokémon and where about to send out more when suddenly a roar erupted through the cave and a Nidorino rammed them so quickly it was surprising.

The Rockets took off without a backwards glance, muttering about it being unfair, three against two.

Souji looked up to see who helped them as did Kitsune. It was a man in a red suit, with brown hair slicked back and broad shoulders.

"Um thanks a lot." Souji said. Haru huffed not at all pleased with the interruption of her battle, "Charmander char!" Haru obviously didn't want this strange man help.

The man looked at them through smiling eyes. Surprisingly he answered Haru, "I know you didn't need any. That was impressive battling. But I am exploring the grounds of Mt. Moon and your battle was disturbing me a bit."

Kitsune tilts her head slightly at the man in deep thought but then smiled bashfully, "Sorry we disturbed you." Nicky raised an eyebrow at the man. The Pichu stared intently wondering how this stranger knew exactly what Haru had said. Even Kitsune had hard time with the Charmander meaning but said nothing of it.

"Don't worry about it. I haven't found much here except this." The strange man held up a honey colored rock. "But it may just be nothing. Actually...here."

The man threw the golden gem to Souji much to Kitsune surprise. "Go ahead and take that. It's not what I'm looking for anyway."

"Hmm?" Souji looked at the stone and saw something that looked like a bug or something in it. "No I couldn't-"

But when Souji looked up he was gone. "Hey! Where?" Souji looked around and continues, "That guy looked so familiar, like I've seen him somewhere before."

Kitsune was surprised as well at the disappearing, but acted like it was nothing, "Maybe you did… He seems like a nice guy though…" but in the back of her mind something seemed to nag at her.

She examined the item in Souji's hand and said, "That looks like an Old Amber."

"Yeah, maybe it is!" Souji looked at the gem for a while longer, then put it in his bag. "Let's keep going."

Kitsune nodded "Alright let go." Kitsune walks ahead without looking back. Her Pichu glanced back slightly but sees nothing. She climbs onto her trainers head and drifts into a deep sleep.

The two trainers walked through the tunnels and into an open area. "Hmm. I think we must be getting closer." Souji said as he looked around.

Zubats flew around everywhere. (Really, they're annoying. They pop up everywhere.)

"There are a lot of Zubat here." Souji said noticing a small cloud of them flying through the cave from above.

"Oof!" Souji wasn't watching his feet tripping over a rock and landing square on his face.

The rock turns out to be an angry Geodude that flies out of the ground. Kitsune was quick to react, "Riku! Come on out and use WG!"

The Tadpole Pokémon comes out of it capsule quickly and releases a water gun on the Geodude. The Geodude was flung back and was weakened greatly.

Kitsune smirked noticing it type, _It a Rock and Ground-type. The third gym is an Electric-type gym. It could be useful._

Just as she was about to throw a Pokéball at the Geodude her Poliwag attacked the Geodude again knocking it out. "WAHH! NO! " Kitsune screamed angrily then sighed, calming herself down.

"Forget it." Kitsune sighed.

"Hm? I guess it fainted..." Souji said standing back up. He heard soft singing coming from somewhere up ahead.

Kitsune stopped what she was doing and listened to the soft voice. _This voice… it's so…_

"It's so pretty let check it out." She starts running toward the singing while Nicky clung on. Souji followed after not, wanting to be left behind.

As the singing grew Kitsune whispered, "What's making such a wonderful sound..."

They walk into a clearing and see a small Cleffa singing while arranging rocks. It looked up curiously when it heard them approach. **"Cleffa?"**

Kitsune eyes brightened at the sight of the Cleffa, "Aww it's so cute! I've got to catch it!" Nicky blinked and looked away showing she would not battle and went right back to sleep. Kitsune nodded and released Sora from the Pokéball, "Okay, Sora, go easy on it we're going to catch it."

Sora nodded and turned to the innocent looking Cleffa, Kitsune shouted, "Gust attack!" Sora flapped it wings, sending the poor Cleffa but amazingly it wasn't damage at all Kitsune wondered why then remember it ability was Magic Guard, which prevented all damage except for Physical moves.

"All right then, Sora, use Peck!" Just as Sora was about to hit the Cleffa, the Cleffa used pound on Sora causing it to pull away. "That was unexpected... All right, try again!"

This time the attack hit but the Cleffa seemed to have a determined look. It fought back until Sora had to retreat to the sky but then dived down and hit the Cleffa hard. Kitsune saw the Cleffa weakened and threw a Pokéball at the Cleffa.

The Pokéball twitched then popped open. "Cleffa! Cleffa!"

Kitsune groaned angrily and thought, "_This is annoying! Just stay in the damn ball!"_

She sighed to herself, shaking it off to try again, "Peck, Sora!"

Sora dived and just as he was about to hit the Cleffa, Cleffa jump out of the way and pounded Sora hard. The CLeffa had a smirk on it face as it fought.

Sora flew back in pain, cooing loudly shocked at how strong this Cleffa was. The Cleffa heard the Pokémon's remark and glared at Sora angrily, trying to use Pound again. But this time Sora anticipated it. Sora dodged the attack and pecked at the Cleffa hard.

Kitsune eyed the Cleffa as it got back to it feet, "Man this one's persistent… Come on Sora keep going Quick Attack!" Sora speed up and hit the Cleffa head on sending it back a few feet. This time, the Cleffa showed a sign of weakness.

"Okay let try this again." Kitsune threw the Pokéball at the Cleffa and watched carefully while Sora got ready just in case it popped out again.

The Pokéball shook, then twitched. Pop! "Cleffa!!"

Souji looked surprised at how much spunk the little Cleffa had. "Cleffa! Clef Cleffa!" He heard chanting and turned to see three female Cleffa dancing and cheering. He sweat dropped and looked back to the battle.

Kitsune groans, "He just won't quit. Alright then, Sora, return!" As soon as Sora was safe in his Pokéball she threw another into the air, "Come on out Sindri!" Nicky ears perked up at this.

Kitsune shouts, "Sindri Thunder wave!" The shiny Shinx nodded and used the attack on the Cleffa. The Cleffa took the attack head on and acted like it was nothing even thou he was obviously paralyzed.

"Ok!" Kitsune threw the Pokéball at the paralyzed Cleffa, "Please let me catch it..." _'Or I'll go nuts…'_

The pokeball shakes and shakes before it finally stopped. Cleffa was caught!

"Wow great job Kitsune!" Souji praised happily.

"Charmander char charmander." Haru said looking at the Pokéball strangely.

Kitsune give a sigh of relief, "Thank Lugia! Who ever thought a Cleffa could put so much of a fight..." Sindri nodded with a smile but was suddenly tackled by Nicky into a tight death hug. Kitsune looks at Nicky confused, "Um Nicky? Sindri needs to breath."

Nicky loosened her grip slightly but still held a firm grip onto the utterly confused Shinx. Nicky tried to tell Kitsune that she loved shiny Pokémon, but as usual the girl couldn't understand perfectly. Sindri tried to run away from Nicky but was held in a tight grip.

Haru sweat dropped as well as Kitsune.

Souji, oblivious, just looked confused. "Um... I think we should keep going. Cerulean can't be that far off. Onward!"

Haru sweat dropped again while Kitsune sighed wondering why Souji had to be so weird.

(Ok in past this part for now it required for translation.)

Kitsune returns the shiny Shinx back into his Pokéball sparing him from the torture that Nicky was putting him thru. Nicky whined wanting him to stay out longer but went back to her usually spot a little huffy. Just then the newly caught cleffa pops out of it pokeball an annoyed expression on it face, "Cleffa!"

Kitsune was in shock, "Huh!?" The Cleffa sit down with a determined look. Nicky raised an eyebrow wondering, _**'What up with you?'**_ The Cleffa looks away and sat on the floor, _**I'm not leaving**_

Nicky stared with a blank expression, "_**You're a strange cleffa. I thought cleffa were suppose to be all sweet, kind and such."**_ The cleffa twitched at the stereo type judgement, _**"WERE NOT ALL LIKE THAT AND JUST SO YOU KNOW I'M A BOY!!" **_

Kitsune was so confused at this point she had been trying to follow with no succession since it was going so fast, "what going on??"

Nicky blinks a grin forming on her face, _**"A pink boy..."**_ She then starts laughing like crazy while the Cleffa growls annoyed, _**"What so funny!? There nothing wrong with being pink!"**_ Nicky just continued laughing hysteric holding her side and almost falling off of Kitsune head.

Haru growled. She was surrounded by such troublesome people. _**"So what's your problem?"**_ She asked the BOY Cleffa with exasperation in Charmander language.

Souji had stopped to look at the Cleffa as well.

Nicky was still laughing at the pink BOY. The male Cleffa had an anime vain but turned to Haru. "Well for one thing this annoying tomboy Pichu." He said bitterly glaring at the Pichu at Kitsune head. Nicky laughter halted and glares at the cleffa. "I resent that pinky!" She growl angered by the insult.

Kitsune sweat dropped and noticed the two baby Pokémon didn't seem to like each other at all.

The Cleffa snorted in response but continues, _**"Well you can't just expect me to leave with strangers into some unknown place and without saying anything to my family."**_ Pichu muttered to her self, "Pink wusy..."

The Cleffa growls and turns toward the Pichu, _**"You asking for a fight tomboy!!"**_ Nicky glared back and jumped off of Kitsune head landing in frount of the Cleffa, "_**Just try it pinky!"**_ Electricity seem to spark between them.

"I'm so confused it easier to understand when it calmer..." Kitsune said looking at them confused not understanding a word and sighing.

Haru looked between the two babies Pokémon getting a bit alone. "This is getting so bothersome." She said then turned to the two fighting babies. "_**TIME OUT!"**_ Both of the baby Pokémon froze up at her tone and went silent.

Haru pointed one little claw at each of them. "_**Nicky stop calling Cleffa pinky, Cleffa stop calling Nicky a tomboy!"**_ Haru glared at both of them. _**"Now make up. Right. Now."**_ Her voice sound intimidating them.

Souji could see the fire in Haru's eyes, not to mention the one burning fiercely on her tail. "Haru. Scary!" Kitsune had to agree but to her that what made Haru so cool, cause she won't let other push her around and can take charge. Unlike someone she knows.

They two baby Pokémon nodded slowly looking like to child in trouble with their parents they looked back at each other. Nicky looks down then says, "Sorry..." The Cleffa looks at Nicky and says bitterly, "Sorry..."

They look away from each other with a pout. Kitsune looks at Haru and says, "Wow I don't know what they were fighting about but Haru settled it fast. Thank you Haru."

_**"No problem**_!" Haru said clapping her paws together. Kitsune thought this was cute of course kept the comment to herself.

"HARU! Stop being scary!" Souji yelled and grabbed Haru into a hug. Haru ended that quickly with a Scratch attack.

Haru looked at Cleffa, _**"You can go tell your family, but from now on you can come along on an adventure with us."**_

The Cleffa nodded and goes off to it family. Kitsune was confused by this action but waited after 20 minutes or so he came back. Cleffa nodded to Haru, _**"Thank you for being so understanding."**_

Nicky looked away and goes up onto Kitsune head quietly. The Cleffa looks at where Nicky is, _**"Doesn't she need to be in the pokeball?"**_

Nicky ears twitched slightly but did nothing trying to ignore him. Souji was even more confused then Kitsune at the events going on with the Pokémon, but just shrugged it off. "So let's keep going to Cerulean! Onward! Onward!"

The Cleffa shrugged and jumps onto Kitsune shoulder which Nicky didn't like but ignored it. Kitsune smiles and shrugs like Souji did and shout, "Onward!" she giggles at her playful imitation. _'Man I think I'm relaxing a little too much.'_

They finally reach the end of the tunnel a smile grew on both of the trainer faces. "Hey look! I think that's the end!"

They ran over to see that it lead to the Route that connected to Cerulean. "Just a little more to-" Souji tripped onto his face once again. This time by a Sandshrew.

Kitsune sighed wondering if by the end of this journey she will have gone insane, "Clumsy numbskull..." was all she muttered as the irratated sandshrew went to attack Souji.

The Mt. Moon adventure had end and a new one begins.

--

Wow I really took my time on this. Sorry it took so long I was being lazy only good Pokémon vids and RP get me in the mood.


	13. Chilling in Cerulean

Sorry! Probably no one would read this since I haven't updated in so long but I might as well post it. Again I am really sorry. Just enjoy the fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I only own Kitsune, her Pokémon and any other OC I make. Souji belongs to Bynd Theodore Way and other OCs (that I'll announce) belong to there respected owners.

"Human Talk"

_Thinking_

**Pokémon Talk**

* * *

The sun was bright and warm outside the entrance to Mt. Moon, where two young trainers stood, one particularly proud of himself…

"I caught a Pokémon!!!" The young dirty blond trainer jumped around like a hyper child, chanting the phrase over and over in his happiness. When he finally calmed down enough to look at the little Sandshrew he caught he still had a huge smile on his face. "I'm going to call you Sano." He said cheerfully hugging the tiny Ground Pokemon. He was so happy that he got another cute Pokemon, and this one didn't even attack when he hugged him!

Kitsune smiled at Souji catch, though she seemed a bit exasperated by her traveling partners antics. "Nice job Souji! It's cute."

The Cleffa Kitsune has caught was a little more open about his annoyance at the hyper teen. A large sweat drop drooped down the back of his head as he spoke up, **"Cleffa cle fa fa…"** He sighed in some untranslatable gesture directed at Souji. The little pink Pokemon then turned to look at the Sandshrew curiously, his head tilting to the side slightly.

The tiny mouse Pokemon, Nicky, sighed softly and nodded, actually agreeing with the Cleffa about Souji's odd behavior. **"Pi Pi chu chu pi. Pi chu pi chu chu."** The Pichu glanced at Souji and rolled her eyes as she saw how crazy the boy acted when he was happy.

Kitsune looked down at her little Cleffa and suddenly realized something very important. "I forgot to give you a name." She said outloud while looking down at her newest baby Pokemon. The Cleffa looked up at his new trainer surprised.

The young trainer thought for a moment, then smiled. "I'll name you Chandra." She said, obviously pleased with the name she chose. Unfortunately, the Cleffa looked much less pleased, his mouth gapped in shock while Nicky held in a laugh.

Kitsune noticed the look on her Cleffa's face and smiled, "I know you're a boy! Don't worry, Chandra is both a boy's name and a girl's name. It means 'moon' and 'to shine'."

Nicky was having a hard time resisting the urge to laugh, but the Cleffa seemed satisfied by the explanation and had accepted the name as his own. Finally the little Pichu couldn't take it anymore and began having a field day laughing over the name and nearly fell off her trainers head.

Chandra growled at Nicky and raised his little fist slightly in anger. Kitsune sweat-dropped at the obvious rivalry between her Pokemon. "Oh, please, don't even start you two..." She glanced back at Souji who was standing with Sano in his arms, still looking cheery. "Y'know the next gym leader uses water-type Pokemon… right?"

Souji looked at Kitsune for a moment. "Water...Gym…?" The boy blinked and you could almost see the tiny gears beginning to creak and turn in his brain. Still it took him a few seconds of total silence before: "Oh, no! Sano can't fight water Pokémon!"

Haru looked up Souji in shock, obviously having underestimated the idiocy and forgetfulness of her trainer. She smacked her own forehead in exasperation and shook her head muttering, **"Char mander char..."**

Kitsune had a blank expression on her face not knowing how to respond. She'd underestimated his complete lack of foresight as well. Finally she shook her head and decided to just to keep on walking and pretend he hadn't said anything. The other Pokémon followed her example and pretended they didn't hear a word.

___________________________________________________________________

Kitsune and Co. finally arrived at Cerulean City. After hopping small cliffs and avoiding a few angry Spearow nests they were finally in the city of water.

"Should we go to the Gym first?" Souji asked as he looked up at the Gym with determination and energy. For someone who just found out his newest Pokemon would be useless in that very Gym he seemed to have a huge amount of confidence.

Kitsune looked at Souji then down at her slightly battered Pokémon. "Um… I think we should heal our Pokemon before we challenge the Gym Leader. And we should rest also." Her stomach suddenly growled and the young girl placed a hand on her hungry stomach. "And while we're at it, lets get something to eat!"

Nicky and Chandra were now in Kitsune's arms, being carried like dolls, and they were snacking on the last of the Berries. Kitsune was actually a little surprised that the berries had lasted so long, but decided to shrug it off.

Souji looked a bit put off, and deflated his confidence a little when his idea was brushed aside. Idiots, however, never stay down long and he quickly recovered. "Oh, alright! We have to go to the PokeCenter!" He dirty-blond grinned and began looking around for the tell-tale red roof. As expected, the small building was beside the Gym, the large letters PC for PokeCenter standing out against the red roof.

Souji was the first to enter, followed shortly by Kitsune. The boy curved a hand to his mouth to amplify his voice and called out loudly and bluntly, "Hello? Can someone heal our Pokemon?"

"Of course!" A Nurse Joy said from behind the desk, seeming to pop out of nowhere. Souji and Kitsune jumped up from shock and turned quickly to face the nurse. Souji was the first to break out of his shock, but his voice still had a startled stutter, "B-but weren't you just in...Pewter?!"

The Nurse looked at the two trainers a bit confused. "Hm? No I haven't been to Pewter in a long while...Oh! You must mean my cousin!" Nurse Joy said smiling as if realizing a little puzzle, though Kitsune couldn't imagine how she wasn't asked that same question every day. The pink-haired nurse continued her explanation happily, "Every city's PokeCenter is run by one of my cousins, we're all identical, and we all have the same name. Funny, huh?"

Kitsune stared at the Nurse, slightly dumb-founded at the logic and possibility of seeing MORE then three people with the same face, and the fact that it was common! "Ummm..." She said, still a bit put-off, not knowing what to say.

Souji was having the same problem and just stared for a bit a little perplexed. But soon enough his ADD kicked in and he was back to smiling and taking things in stride. "Oh! Okay!" He said, taking out his Pokeballs where all of his Pokemon where resting. "Can you heal my Pokemon then?"

The Nurse Joy smiled kindly and nodded her head, replying cheerfully, "I sure can!" She took Souji's pokeballs and carried them over to a machine.

Kitsune was starting to develop a headache from trying to figure out how so many women could look exactly the same and not be twins or triplets or even be from the same parents. After a few minutes she gave up trying to find any logic in it and put it up as one of the Seven Wonders of the world, "That's a lot of cousins…" She said finally, before taking out her own Pokeballs. She has to return Nicky and Chandra so they could be healed. "Oh, can you heal mines as well?" The young girl's stomach suddenly let out a growl, and she smiled a but sheepishly. "And do you happen to have any food here?"

"Sure thing!" Nurse Joy answered the first question cheerfully while her assistant, Nurse Chansey, took Kitsune's pokeballs. As the girl's pokemon also when to the machine, Nurse Joy answered the second question. "There's a little Cafe across the street that just opened. They have Pokemon food as wel as food for people."

The machines beeped a little melody behind the Nurse and within a few seconds two Chansey came back with the two trainers' poke balls. "Thanks for stopping by!" Nurse Joy said while the Chansey waved good-bye to the two youngsters.

Kitsune gave a polite bow and smiled, "Thank you, Nurse Joy!" As soon as she retrieved her Pokéballs Nicky immediately popped out of her Pokéball and went beck to her usual spot on Kitsune's head. Chandra did the same thing, but perched on Kitsune's shoulder instead. Kitsune smiled at the two, but blushed as her stomach made another noise of protest. She looked over at Souji and smiled, "Let's go to the cafe!"

The young female trainer started walking off ahead while Souji followed behind. When they got to the Cafe, they saw a few people lounging and many of them had their own Pokemon out. Kitsune noticed many water Pokemon, that probably came from the lakes around the area.

When the two got up to the counter the cashier girl smiled, "Hello! Welcome to the PokeCafe! What would you like today?" She said in a cheery voice that actually sounded quite genuine.

Kitsune could smell the aroma of delicious food in the air and smiled back at the counter girl, "What do you have?"

"Here's our menu!" The counter girl said, handing them a laminated menu full of many delicious things with picture to go with them. Kitsune examined the menu carefully then smiled, as she made her choice. "Ok I'll have iced tea, a mini burger with fries, and seven orders of the PokeChow meals!" She took out her poke balls to let out the rest of her Pokemon who all looked ready to eat. All except Chandra, who was looking around nervously. He was having a strange feeling, like he being watched, though it went unnoticed by the others.

Souji popped up from behind Kitsune and smiled at the Counter Girl, "Good afternoon, Ma'am! You look quite lovely today!" Souji said with surprising poise, at least for him. The cashier blushed a deep red at the sudden compliment, though Souji seemed unaware of his effect on the girl. He took a peek at the menu and ordered in a light tone, "Could I get a sandwitch and a milk, please Ma'am? And four PokeChow meals for my cute Pokemon!"

Kitsune rolled her eyes at the interaction and the Counter girl seemed to snap out of her flattered daze. "Oh, yes! That will be 110 PokeDollars and 80 PokeDollars, respectively." Souji payed first and picked up the tray that one of the other employees brought to the front desk. Kitsune did the same soon after.

The two trainers hastily walked over to a table and sat down to eat. Kitsune placed the Pokéchow on the floor and all of the Pokemon rushed over to get their meal. Nicky was eating like crazy stuffing as many Pokechow bits as she could into her tiny mouth. Sora ate very quickly as well, while Riku and Sindri ate more calmly, and not like the world was ending. Both Freeya and Kaku had Kitsune feed them since neither could move on their own. Chandra, however, ate more slowly, every now and then looking up nervously like he was expecting something to pop out and scare him.

Souji was eating his sandwich happily, his Pokemon all grouped around him (except for Haru who was eating near Kitsune's Pokemon) eating as well. Haru took big bites finishing her meal the quickest out of all the other Pokemon even when Tamaki decided to abandon his meal to hug Haru. Rem was eating very slowly and politely, and Sano was not so much eating as absorbing both his and Tamaki's food.

Suddenly a strange girl came up to Kitsune, and Chandra froze as he realized that the strange feeling he was getting came from this odd person. Her hair was died a light pink and she had a hat with pointed Clefairy ears. Along with that, she was also wearing a pink blouse with a pink skirt, ping leggings, pink shoes… and was overall...very...pink.

"Awwww! I love your little Cleffa it is sooo cute! I've always wanted a Cleffa! They're so nice, and sweet, and cute!" She rambled, her voice very high pitched and way too cheery. The girl made even Souji's spastic attacks look mellow. "Would you, like, trade me you're Cleffa for my Jigglypuff?! Pleeeeaaaasssee?"

You could definitely say this ruined the calm, peaceful atmosphere. Kitsune almost choked on her burger when the preppy, and painfully pink looking girl appeared, almost literally, out of no where. Chandra didn't like this strange girl at all, and hid behind Kitsune on instinct.

Kitsune shook her head back and forth rapidly and shifted in her chair to see the pink trainer more clearly. "I can't give you Chandra." She said right away, knowing her answer right away. The was no way she was going to give up her Pokemon to this random… pink… girl. Nicky looked up briefly, but was overall uninterested with the turn of events. She quickly spotted Chandra's unfinished meal and quickly crawled her way over to begin munching on that while the Cleffa was busy hiding.

The pink girl looked down as Chandra hiding behind Kitsune's chair and her eyes literally turned into big pink hearts. "Well, what about for my Ditto? Oh. please? It's just soooo cute!"

Haru pushed Tamaki away, holding him at arms length as she looked up at the girl as if she came from an Asylum,** "Charmander char cha?"**

Kitsune, meanwhile, was just starting to get a bit freaked out by this girl. "No I can't..." She said again, scooting back a bit on reflex. Chandra clung onto Kitsune cutely wondering what was up with this crazy girl that kept staring at him so funny. He move a little more behind Kitsune wishing the weird girl would just leave.

"But… but… I want the Cleffa! It's so cute!!!" The fangirl began to cry, her eyes getting big and watery like a puppy's. Kitsune sweat dropped, and tried to think up a way to get the girl to stop crying without giving up Chandra. She really hated to see people cry.

Souji, who had been watching the interaction from the other-side of the table as that his friend was a bit distressed and finally decided to do something. He stood up quickly and moved around the table and Pokemon gracefull to clasp the pink-headed girl's hand.

"Please don't cry Miss!" He said holding her hand gently in both of his own, "You see, Kitsune can't trade you her Cleffa, because they have already developed a bond! If she were to trade with you now it would be like breaking up a family."

"Charmander char!" Haru muttered at how cheesy her trainers little speech sounded and moved over to eat some of the food Rem hadn't finished.

The pink fangirl blushed (guess what) bright pink. "…You're cute too!"

"Wha?" Souji faltered, his eyes going wide. Kitsune almost chocked on her fries when she heard this, as she whipped her head around to look at the girl in shock.

The girl considered Souji for a moment before shrugging and smiling, her tears no where to be seen, "Too bad you're not pink...Ok bye!" She said before running off.

"Hm?" Souji watched the girl take off seeming to be in as much shock as anyone else in the group was. "That girl was sure odd." He said as if he himself wasn't just as odd.

**"Charmander cha!"** Haru actually agreed with her trainer as she watched the insane girl leave the Cafe.

Kitsune just breathed a sigh of relief as the girl finally vanished from sight. "Thank the lord, she's gone.."

Chandra smiled and turned to go back to his meal only to find that Nicky had eaten almost all of it. **"Cle!**" Chandra shouts at Nicky, **"Cle clefa cle!!!"** Nicky glanced over at the Cleffa with smirk then stuck out her tongue at him, **"Pichu pichu."**

The two baby Pokemon started to have a glaring contest and Kitsune shook her head at her Pokemon's little rivalry. She looked between the two and noticed that Nicky had eaten all of Chandra's food. She sighed, but got up to go order another PokeChow meal and gave it to Chandra. The Cleffa seemed pleased and quickly dug into his meal, making sure Nicky got no where near it this time.

Kitsune glanced over at Souji, who had gone back to his milk and sandwich and remembered how he had helped send away the scary pink girl, "Thanks for that, Souji." She smiled kindly.

Souji looked up from his sandwich, a bit surprised by the gratitude, but smiled widely anyway. "No problem! It's true anyway." Souji said as he finished up his food. "Alright! Let's see about that Gym!"

After a few minutes, after everyone had finished their meals, they left the Cafe. "Hey you!" A voice called out. From somewhere behind them.

"Huh?" Souji turned to see a trainer by the bridge. It was a kid, younger even than the two newbie trainers. He has on a white cap, tilted to the side, a blue shirt and white shorts. His arms where crossed, obviously trying to look cool or tough, but ending up just looking like a brat.

"Hey! You wanna take the challenge?" He called out again, a bit of a taunt in his voice. He seemed like a kid very sure of himself.

Kistune walked over to where the boy was so he didn't have to yell, Souji following right behind her.

"What challenge?" Souji spoke first, his curiosity getting the best of him though he really want all that interested.

"The Nugget Bridge challenge, of course! You dumb or something?" The kid replied catching Souji off guard. "Beat all six of us and get a prize!" The kid continued like it was nothing, ignoring how the blond teenager he was talking to seemed to get a dark cloud over him. "Hey, it's a great way to practice for the Gym! We can have double matched so you can battle together! C'mon!"

"Umm..." Souji said looking at the kid with a frown. He still had his little rain cloud over being called dumb. "I don't know..."

Kitsune shrugged. "Why not? It sound like a good way to train anyway. We can do it Souji!"

Souji's cloud vanished instantly and he was suddenly as fired up and dramatic as usual. "Right! We shall take the Challenge!!!"

Kitsune snickered a bit at this but worked to suppress the giggle threatening to burst forth. The kid grinned widely and continued his little speech. "Alright. Each of you choose one Pokémon and I'll choose two." As he spoke the kid released two Nidoran, one male and one female. The two Poison Pin Pokemon stood next to each other trying to look imposing as possible. "Then we battle. If you two win, you go one to the next challenge, got it?"

"Uh, yeah." Souji nodded, taking out a Pokeball, mostly at random. He knew this Pokeball held his newly caught Sandshrew and he smiled at the opportunity to use his new cute pokemon. "Alright then, Sano can go first!" Souji said letting the Ground type out of his ball.

Kitsune followed soon after, taking out her own Pokeball that held her Pidgy. "Ok, Sora, come on out!" The young girl commanded as she released the said tiny bird Pokémon from his Pokeball. Then the battle was on!

Kitsune took the opportunity to strike first and quickly yelled out, "Gust attack!"

"Use Sand Attack Sano!" Souji commanded without thinking, yelling out the first attack he remembered the Sandshrew had. The sand and gust combined into a sandstorm that blew with a fury toward the opposing Pokemon.

Kitsune glanced over at Souji in shock, surprised at this cunning only to see that he was just as surprised with the results. Meaning, of course, that he hadn't planned it at all. Kitsune frowned, _'I should have guessed…'_.

The Sand-Gust hit both the Nidoran and nearly lifted the female clear off of the ground. The male Nidoran had to jump up a little to catch her and hold her down against the painful sandstorm. "Double Horn Attacks!" The kid yelled over the blowing winds and both Nidoran lept up to attack at the same time.

"Sora! Grab Sano and dodge!" Kitsune thought fast. Sora quickly flew over and grabbed Sano with his talons. He flew up with the Sandshrew just in time to avoid the attacking Pokemon. Sora had to hold on tight, but luckily Sano's tough skin kept him from being scratched up by the sharp claws of the bird.

"Double Quick Attack!" The kid yelled, not wasting any time, and the Nidoran charged at the two, jumping at their opponents at full speed.

"Sano, Slash!" Souji said quickly, and Sano slashed with his sharp nails at the incoming dark pink Nidoran.

"Sora! Gust full power!" Kitsune yelled at the same time. Sora held onto Sano and started flapping his wings hard.

The female Nidoran took the Gust head on and was knocked down to the ground hard. She seemed hurt, and layed down, obviously not wanting to continue the battle. The boy frowned and decided to attack with just the boy Nidoran. "Nido use Poison Sting!" The kid called to the pink Nidoran who was looking at the female with worry.

The male Nidoran let out an angry, **"Nyah!"** and shot about half a dozen Poion barbs at the Pidgey.

"Sano use Sand Attack again!" Souji responded, but the Nidoran ran right through the sand, still shooting the Poison Sting attack.

Sora was hit by the barbs a few times before he was able to fly out of the way, but luckily he wasn't poisoned by them. Kitsune looked up at Sora to make sure he was alright, then shouted, "Sora! Quick attack on the Male Nidoran!!"

The tiny bird speeded toward the Nidoran, diving at full force. Nido was hit hard and fell beside the female Nidoran. Both of them now out of the battle. The boy sighed then took out his Nidoran's Pokeballs. "Okay return!" The kid said as his two Pokemon formed into red light and returned to the spheres. "Okay, so you beat me. But let me warn you: the trainers get harder the farther you get! So don't think you'll get to the end just because you beat me." He said moving to sit on the ledge of the bridge so he was out of there way.

Souji was too excited to pay attention to the kid though and he was busy twirling his Sandshrew around. One he finished her returned the slightly dizzy Pokemon saying, "Great job Sano! And you to Sor-" He stopped as he turned toward the little bird, noticing that the Pidgey was glowing.

Kitsune's Pokedex beeped, _"What? Sora is evolving!"_

* * *

And we'll just stop there for now. Don't know how many people are actually reading this but I feel like I accomplished something from posting. Also give a big thank you to Bynd theodore way! She really helped with this.


End file.
